Myśli w ciszy
by KnightME
Summary: Granger toczy walkę ze swoim umysłem, uczuciami, samotnością, afroamerykańskim ćpunem, rumieniącym się Draconem i zdenerwowanym Snape'm. Dużo smutku, myśli i pogrążania się w rozpaczy, zmieszane ze szczyptą humoru i garścią zboczenia. Zawiera lekką monotonię, dragi i inne używki, seks, wulgaryzmy, alkohol, naruszanie prywatności. Ale z happy end'em :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Na początku chcę uprzedzić każdego czytelnika, że rating M na prawdę świadczy o treściach, które będą powoli zamieszczane w tym opowiadaniu. Każdej osobie, której nie pasują wątki z przeróżnymi środkami odurzającymi, wulgaryzmami i stosunkami seksualnymi przekazuję od razu, żeby zawróciły. Oraz muszę podkreślić, że nie jest to opowiadanie zawierające przewrotne akcje, przygody, i na pewno odbiega od prawdziwej historii Harry'ego Pottera. Jest po prostu spokojne i czasami melancholijne, więc niektóre żywsze osoby może uśpić :) Z góry proszę wybaczyć mi za jakiekolwiek błędy i mój trudny język w pisaniu, i proszę nie krzyczeć na mnie, o większości już uprzedziłam :)**

Wszystko w spokojnym tempie powróciło do normalności. Budynki szpitalne zrzuciły z siebie ciężar przeludnienia rannych osób, Ministerstwo Magii ucichało z wszelkich skarg, lamętów czy oburzenia, zakopywano ostatnie trumny, wypłakiwano ostatnie łzy. Hogwart został odbudowany, znów zachwycał swą potęgą, magią, zrównoważoną atmosferą, która niegdyś była burzą pełną bólu, strachu, walk i strat.

Wraz z rozpoczęciem nowego roku szkolnego, dla niektórych kontynuacją poprzedniego niezakończonego okresu nauki, Minerva Mcgonagall wprowadziła parę korzystnych zmian dotyczących programów nauczania, zasad czy chociażby wypadów do Hogsmeade, które właśnie przedstawiała uczniom, stojąc przed nimi w ciemnogranatowej szacie. Starsza kobieta widocznie ledwo stała ze zmęczenia, jej podkrążone powieki twierdziły o jej trudnej pracy, o tym, jak dużo widziała w swym życiu, jak dużo zmieniło się przez te parę lat. Widoczna w jej oczach była też tęsknota za osobami, których więcej w nich już nie ujrzy, usta zaś miała suche i popękane z przemęczenia. Utrzymując silną postawę zakończyła swą mowę i wymusiła na swej twarzy mały, lecz szczery uśmiech do wszystkich zgromadzonych. Zasiadła na swym miejscu dyrektora, i wlepiła swój doświadczony, poważny wzrok w pucharek, z którego niegdyś pijał Dumbledore.

Swoje myśli skoncentrowała na ostatnich wydarzeniach, przemierzając wzrokiem salę pełną głośnych i uśmiechniętych uczniów. Na ten widok zrobiło jej się cieplej na duchu, i pomyślała jak to dobrze być tak młodym i silnym, żeby wytrzymać tą całą presję i następstwa wojny, cieszyć się ze zwycięstwa, zapomnieć o wszystkich przykrościach, które za sobą niosła. Wojna zmieniła tak wiele, że Minerva poczuła się bezsilna i słaba wobec jej konsekwencjom, jej nadzieja upadała. Martwiła się o wszystkie dzieci, które straciły rodziców, o wszystkich przyjaciołach którzy stracili swe najbliższe osoby, o tym, czy Hogwart będzie dla nich miejscem przepełnionym tą gęstą, nieprzerwaną atmosferą bezsilności i łez, czy zdoła przywrócić wizerunek szkoły z powrotem do ciekawych zajęć, pełnych emocji meczów, do głośnych przesiadywań w porach posiłków, do zachwycania się widokami zamku. Wtedy przesiadywała w swoim domu mając stare zdjęcia w dłoni i płacząc całe noce wyrzucała z siebie wszelką złość i niedowierzanie, myślała wtedy o Dumbledorze, o Harrym i ich przyjaciołach, o wszystkich bohaterach wojny i wtedy dawało jej to do myślenia, że nie może się poddać, że nie po to walczyli, by świat był smutny i rozpaczał po stratach. Oddalała wtedy od siebie myśli o tym, co nie można przywrócić, lecz stwarzała myśli o tym, co można tym zastąpić, pomóc w odbudowaniu nowego świata czarodziei bez zła. Przemierzając tak wzrokiem przez salę, nad uczniami nadal wisiała chmura samotności i smutku, aczkolwiek wierzyła w ich siłę i chęć do bycia szczęśliwym. Odetchnęła z ulgą i napiła się z pucharka Albusa, ogarnięta tymi myślami nie zauważając jednej osoby, która odgrywała bardzo ważną rolę w jej życiu.

~~~~~~

Miała za dużo na głowie. Ten niepoukładany mętlik tkwił w jej umyśle już przez dłuższy czas, a rozmyślanie nad nim tylko pogarszało sprawę. Wciąż przebiegały przez jej myśli te momenty, które spędzały sen z powiek, nie pozwalały jeść, nie pozwalały normalnie żyć. Miała już tego dosyć, była zmęczona, depresyjna, nieobecna, zepsuta. Stawała się anemiczna, zbyt spokojna, poddająca się.

Siedziała gdzieś w środku stołu, z odchyloną posturą w tył, z głową uniesioną lekko w górze. Miała zamknięte powieki i próbowała odizolować się od głośnych i ochoczych rozmów innych gryfonów, które otaczały ją z każdych stron. Ostatnio bardzo mało rozmawiała, nawet na zapytanie Ginny czy jest wszystko w porządku nic nie odpowiedziała, jedynie uśmiechnęła się z trudem aby upewnić ją, że jest po prostu zmęczona. Nie patrzyła nikomu w oczy, nie rozglądała się. Jedynie wtedy, gdy musiała otworzyć oczy aby wymrugać zbierające się łzy, wpatrywała się w sufit wielkiej sali, próbując za wszelką cenę wyrzucić z siebie tak okropną myśl, jaką były martwe ciała zanoszone właśnie tutaj, do Wielkiej Sali podczas bitwy, na co zrobiło jej się nagle bardzo słabo i musiała czymś innym zająć swoją głowę.

Był utworzony w kolory jej tęczówek. Na wczesnojesiennym sklepieniu, podczas wieczoru, gdy niebo przybiera ciemne kolory pomarańczy i złota wisiały brązowe liście wśród wyblakłych chmur rozświetlonych tysiącami świec. Wpatrując się tak w mimikę nieba pomyślała o Ronie i Harrym pracujących już jako aurorzy, z którymi nie miała ostatnio kontaktu, po czym natychmiast jej oczy zeszkliły się, więc je zamknęła i próbowała myśleć o czymkolwiek innym.

Ale nie potrafiła. Lekko opanowała swe nerwy, lecz nadal rozmyślała, tym razem nad swoimi zobligowanymi rodzicami, którzy nie pamiętają nawet jak ma na imię ich córka. Kochała ich bezgranicznie więc całe wakacje poświęcała na przywróceniu ich pamięci, próbując dosłownie wszystkiego co tylko w jej mocy. Studiowała wszystkie książki, brała pod uwagę każde zaklęcia, eliksiry, sposoby, zdobywała nowe umiejętności w zakresie zaawansowanej, starożytnej lub zakazanej magii. Rozmyślała nawet nad opuszczeniu szkoły, jednakże po paru nieprzespanych nocach stwierdziła, że na przywróceniu ich pamięci potrzeba czasu i cierpliwości.

Uczta powoli dobiegała końca, a gdy otworzyła swe zmęczone, podkrążone, puste oczy i spojrzała ku sklepieniu, mimika nieba przyciemniała, informując o zbliżającej się nocy. Dziewczyna poczuła lekkie ukłucie podekscytowania i nie spokoju, co zawsze towarzyszyło jej w ostatnich momentach wakacyjnych nocy, gdzie próbowała usilnie zapomnieć o niektórych wydarzeniach z jej życia. Natychmiast wyrzuciła z siebie te myśli, zostawiając je na inny wieczór rozmyślania i schylając się do stołu po pucharek soku nagle zamarła w jej ruchach.

Kątem oka dostrzegła kogoś, kto powinien być martwy od dłuższego czasu, uznanym za bohatera wojennego o którym słuch bardzo szybko zaginął. Powoli podnosiła swój wzrok, a gdy natrafiła na cel mrugnęła parę razy, nie wierząc własnemu zmysłowi. Natychmiast zrzucił się na nią ciężki niczym głaz natłok wspomnień związanych z bitwą, ranami i mrożącymi odczuciami, wprawiając ją w odczucie braku tchu, ciężkości na klatce piersiowej i odrętwienie kończyn. Jej usta rozchyliły się delikatnie a przez jej ciało przeszedł nieoczekiwany dreszcz. Czas zamarł, jej oczy zeszkliły się rozmywając jej wizję. Patrząc się tak z daleka w jego bezgranicznie głęboki wzrok uwięziona została w jego spojrzeniu, spotkanie się z jego wzrokiem od zawsze i dla każdego było dotkliwszym doznaniem, te oczy miały coś w sobie takiego, że z trudnością jest się wydostać z takiego połączenia. Jej serce zabiło szybciej w nie spokoju co przypomniało jej o oddychaniu, więc nabrała w końcu powietrza do płuc i uspakajając się, zamknęła oczy, przerywając zlepienie się spojrzeń.

Była pewna, że zginął. Że zmarł leżąc tam, wykrwawiając się od doświadczonego ugryzienia. Że widziała go tam ostatni raz w życiu. Słuch o nim zaginął momentalnie, nie pozostawiając chociażby małych wzmianek w gazetach czy u innych źródeł, co wprawiło dziewczynę w zakłopotanie. _Jakim cudem_? Poczuła znów ten sam niepokój, gdy był w pobliżu i nie miała na to najmniejszego wpływu, co denerwowało ją i wręcz żenowało, a mętlik w jej głowie powiększył się. I nagle pojawia się znów by uczyć, jak gdyby nigdy nic, w pełni zdrowy, gotowy, by być dla niej utrapieniem przez kolejny rok. Dziewczyna w końcu wzięła łyk soku, zauważając dopiero wtedy swoją suchość w ustach. Potrzebowała snu, więc wraz z innymi uczniami wstała i udała się do swego pokoju z jej zniszczonymi lokami podrygującymi podczas kroków, starając się wyciszyć swe emocje by móc spokojnie usnąć, co było trudnym zadaniem przez ostatnie tygodnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Na następny dzień po śniadaniu i przeczytaniu nagłówka Proroka Codziennego, który brzmiał "_Złapano złodzieja z Rasglow_", (gdzie jej posiłkiem był kęs tosta smakującym dla Hermiony jak papier, klejący się do podniebienia, podczas połykania wprawiający o dławienie) udała się na transfigurację. Usiadła w tylnej ławce zaraz przy ścianie i swym nieprzytomnym wzrokiem przemierzyła klasę. Kontynuowała swój rok nauki wraz z paroma innymi rówieśnikami, którzy również zgodzili się aby rozpocząć swą ostatnią klasę od początku a nie od momentu, gdy w poprzednim roku opuścili naukę z powodów wojny. Z racji faktu, iż ostatnio klasistów była mała ilość, prowadzone lekcje nie były podzielone na domy, odbywają się wspólnie. Było ich około dwudziestu, w tym paru ślizgonów, wśród nich ku z dziwieniu był Dracon, widocznie doroślejszy i posępniejszy, następnie bliźniaczki Patil oraz Neville, który wynikając z wcześniejszych zachowań za dziewczynę wziął Lunę Lovegood. Hermiona ucieszyła się w duchu na tą myśl i oddychając spokojnie spojrzała na starszą kobietę siedziącą za swym biurkiem. Wyglądała bardzo staro, pogłębione zmarszczki wyostrzały jej wyraz twarzy, kępka siwych włosów opadała z perfekcyjnego upięcia na jej policzek. Dziewczyna dziękowała w duchu za znajomość z tą kobietą, przed wielką ucztą rozpoczęcia roku przeprowadziła z nią krótką rozmowę, która obejmowała własny pokój dla Hermiony, zgody na dostęp do różnych miejsc czy przedmiotów oraz swobodę poruszania się po zamku jako prefekt naczelny. Jej mentorka rozmawiała z nią szybko, nie utrzymując długiego kontaktu wzrokowego, najwyraźniej myślami zajęta rzeczami o wyższych priorytetach trzymając teczkę zapełnioną najróżniejszymi pergaminami. Z jednej strony Hermiona była wdzięczna, że McGonagall nie zwracała na nią szczególnej uwagi, w przeciwnym razie spotkała by się z pytaniami, na które nie miała ochoty odpowiadać lub matkowaniem podobnym do pani Weasley.

Podczas przerwy obiadowej Hermiona udała się na błonia i usiadła na murze otulając się ciaśniej szkolną szatą. Od paru tygodni nie potrafiła niczego przełknąć, jej żołądek przez ten czas otrzymywał tylko wodę lub kawę, czasami urozmaicony niechętnym kęsem jakiegoś pieczywa. Jesienna pogoda dawała się we znaki, chmury przysłoniły promienie słoneczne, temperatura stawała się chłodniejsza, a zieleń traw bladł, co razem dawało szary wizerunek murów zamku. Wiatr muskał jej w twarz, tworząc rumieńce na jej bladych i opadłych lekko policzkach.

Przez te wszystkie myśli stała się zestarzała i samotna jak nigdy dotąd, rysy twarzy lekko się zaostrzyły, jej ciało nabrało słabej postury, a włosy, sięgające już niemal pasa, wyblakły i opadły, tworząc nudne pasma fal.  
_Zrobiłam z siebie żywy wrak. Nawet mój kot ode mnie ucieka._  
Nie próbowała nawet zatrzymać łez sądząc, że płakaniem wyrzuci z siebie te wszystkie smutki. Pomyślała o wszystkim naraz, o Dumbledorze, o Lupinie i jego żonie oraz o osieroconym Teddy'm, o swoich rodzicach, o Fredzie, o niefortunnym zerwaniu z Ronem i egoizmie przyjaciół. Zbyt wielki natłok myśli i wydarzeń utworzył się w nieokiełznany, ogromny bałagan w jej głowie, z którym albo zdoła się uporać, albo popadnie w mentalną chorobę.

Siedziała tak przez dłuższą chwilę, aż jej emocje opadły, łzy uschły na policzkach a gardło zapiekło niemiłosiernie. Zbliżała się lekcja eliksirów, więc nie chcąc się spóźnić, wstała i udała się do zamku, pozostawiając na razie te wspomnienia na zimnym murze błoni.

_

Znów siedziała sama, pogrążona w swej pracy na lekcji, pisząc na pergaminie szybko i dokładnie o właściwościach i zastosowaniu jednego z eliksirów. Skupiała się na swych czynnościach tak aby nie myśleć o niepokoju spowodowanym tym miejscem, tą klasą, tym nauczycielem. Na jej szczęście Snape nie zwracał na nic uwagi, jedynie pochylał się nad własnymi pergaminami na biurku, jego kurtyna czarnych włosów zakrywała mu twarz.

Usłyszała szept, który najwyraźniej dochodził z ławki bliźniaczek, więc podniosła lekko głowę, przerywając pisanie w połowie zdania, i spojrzała w stronę dwóch dziewczyn gdy te odwróciły się w jej stronie i zachichotały nerwowo. Hermiona uniosła w drwiącym geście brew i powróciła do swych zajęć. Wśród odgłosów bulgoczącego nawaru w kącie sali i skrobania piór usłyszała coś jakby _jak trup_ czy _brzydka_ i poczuła ogarniającą ją falę zła, która następnie zmieniła się w falę smutku.

Snape naturalnie wychwycił szepty dziewcząt i prostując swoją pochyloną posturę bez żadnego wyrazu twarzy spojrzał na bliźniaczki, które natychmiast zamknęły swe usta, a następnie na pracującą dziewczynę. Utrzymywał tak swój wzrok do momentu, gdy ta też podniosła swój. Orzechowe tęczówki spotkały się z czarnymi, i mężczyzna natychmiast spojrzał do jej umysłu, spotykając się z przebłyskami jej smutku i rozżalenia. Hermiona zamarła na chwilę. Po co Snape wnika do jej umysłu? Musiała działać szybko, więc po ujrzeniu, co wychwytuje jej nauczyciel i zamknęła oczy przerywając połączenie mając nadzieję, że nie pozna jej nowo dobytych umiejętności. Otworzyła je z powrotem i zauważając, że nie narusza już jej prywatności, jedynie wpatruje się w nią i w jej rysy twarzy. Hermiona dała się usidlić jeszcze przez chwilę, czując dreszcze na całym ciele i przypływ złości zmieszanej ze zdziwieniem, _Co Snape, nie widziałeś nigdy kogoś tak żałosnego_? _Szukasz_ _kogoś do zadrwienia i obrażenia_? i jak nagle jej dłoń zaciska się mocniej na długim piórze, wbijając paznokcie boleśnie w skórę po czym ocknęła się, spojrzała jeszcze na bliźniaczki i powróciła do pisania, czując się z powrotem niespokojnie i rozdrażniona.

_

Nie poznał jej. Ta dziewczyna, która wchodziła do wielkiej sali z wyglądem trzydziestoletniej panny, posturą sędziwej kobiety i z najsmutniejszymi oczami niż kiedykolwiek widział nie mogła być Hermioną Granger, bohaterką wojny, księżniczką gryfindoru czy najbardziej pragnącą wiedzy dziewczyną prefektem. Wyglądała tak nędznie, że nie mógł oderwać oczu ze zdziwienia wpatrując się w jej zachowania. Z nikim nie rozmawiała, nie dotknęła niczego ze stołu, siedząc sztywno i patrząc mglistym wzrokiem na sklepienie wielkiej sali.

Jego zabliźniająca się w bolesny sposób rana nieoczekiwanie zapiekła go bardziej, a on sam musiał powstrzymać się od skrzywienia ust z bólu. Wręcz nie wierzył, że Granger nie topi się w chwale jako bohaterka wojny, najważniejsza w tym okresie kobieta uczestnicząca w bitwie, bez dumnie podniesionej głowy i wychwalająca się swoimi wyczynami w sposób skromny w jaki zazwyczaj by opowiadała, okrążona swymi fanami czy dziennikarzami, aby zaraz potem rozdawać autografy czy podpisywać się na pierwszych stronach gazet opisujących jej brawurę i inteligencję. Najważniejsze dla niej osoby odwróciły się, pozostawiając ją samą, a ona najwyraźniej samotnie nie radzi sobie z prawdziwym życiem. Uśmiechnął się szyderczo na tą myśl. Była odwrotnością tego, czym powinna po tym wszystkim być. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy czasem nie rzuciła na siebie zaklęcia niezauważalności lub tym podobne, lecz przypomniał sobie nagłówki pierwszych stron gazet które zazwyczaj czyta, wskazujące na kolejne odkrycie, skandal czy ciekawostki z życia Harry'ego i Rona. O dziewczynie były jedynie tylko krótkie wzmianki. Był ciekawy w jaki sposób udało jej się ukrywać przed wścibskimi nosami wszystkich dziennikarzy, znając ich podstępne sztuczki z pewnością wykorzystali by fakt o jej zmęczonym wizerunku, wymyślając przeróżne tego powody czy następstwa.

Zaintrygowało go to tak mocno, że czekał, aż spojrzy mu w oczy, aż pozwoli mu wejść w jej umysł i dostrzec, co ją tak makabrycznie zmieniło. Podczas pierwszego rzutu oka pomyślał, że w końcu ktoś uziemił tą napuszoną kujonkę, lecz po krótkiej chwili zaprzeczył temu twierdzeniu podczas czytania jej wspomnień. Na szczęście była tak zajęta swoimi myślami, że nie zauważyła ingerencji w jej umysł. Nawet przez sekundę przez jego umysł przeszła myśl, że stała się podobna do niego, lecz od razu wyrzucił to z głowy, powracając do rozmowy z jednym z nauczycieli, zerkając co chwila na gryfonkę.

Dziś wyglądała jeszcze gorzej, jej wizerunek wręcz wołał, by z powrotem się nim zająć. Gdy usłyszał obelgi bliźniaczek w jej stronę, podniósł wzrok i znów ujrzał ten sam niespokojny i cierpiący wyraz twarzy, wkradł się więc w jej umysł i ponownie spotkał się tylko z przebłyskami z jej życia. Postanowił, że zastanowi się nad tą kwestią później, podczas gdy ujrzał jak Granger w jednym z przebłysków zjada parę małych tabletek gdzieś na jakiejś ulicy, gdy spotyka się z chłopcem, którego twarzy nie mógł dostrzec, oraz jak poczuła się teraz słysząc określenia na jej temat, wyraźnie czując mocne ukłucie złości w klatce. Zdusił w sobie ogromne zdziwienie, ponieważ nigdy nie przyszło by mu na myśl, że wiem-to-wszystko, ona! mogłaby dopuścić się do takich czynów. Nie obchodziło go to, że dziewczynie nie spodoba się taktyka przy użyciu legilimencji, poproszono go o to więc spełnia życzenie, nie biorąc pod uwagę zbędnych rzeczy. Po tym wszystkim wrócił to swoich prac, dochodząc do wniosku, że powinien porozmawiać o tym z McGonagall i pozostawić tą sprawę jej mentorce.


	3. Chapter 3

Mijały kolejne dni, pora jesienna powoli zmieniała się na zimową, słońce szybciej chowało się za linię horyzontu, wiał zimniejszy wiatr. Dziewczyna stojąc przed lustrem we własnym pokoju przeglądała się w swoim odbiciu podczas nakładania na siebie szarego, grubego swetra, szkolnej czarnej szaty oraz szaro czarnego szalika owijając go luźno wokół szyi. Pokiwała głową na boki w geście zwątpienia zauważając jak pogłębiły się podkrążenia oczu i łapiąc za książkę leżącą na łóżku wyszła z pokoju, zamykając za sobą mocno drzwi. Zbliżała się godzina siedemnasta, a czarownica tuląc do siebie gruby tom, dość szybkim tempem brnęła w stronę błoni z opuszczoną głową tak, jakby nie chciała by ktokolwiek ją rozpoznał.

Docierając na docelowe miejsce, które często przez nią uczęszczane było zwykłą, zniszczoną ławką pod wielkim i starym dębem. Hermiona lubiła to miejsce, szczególnie wczesnym latem lub jesienią, gdy rosną tu różnokolorowe zaczarowane róże, które otaczały stare drzewo z każdych stron, niektóre zaś pięły się w górę po korze. To miejsce i jezioro dzieliła dość duża odległość, wliczając w to długie pole i stromy kawałek ziemi przed wodą.

Długowłosa usiadła kładąc tom na kolana, wpatrując się w rozpościerający się przed nią widok ogromnego, spokojnego jeziora pełnego obumarłych liści dryfujących na tafli wody wraz z jej prądami. Niebo wydawało się niespokojne, czarne chmury ciążyły gdzieś na horyzoncie z każdą chwilą ogarniając coraz więcej przestrzeni nieba. Dziewczyna oddychając głęboko otworzyła książkę i zaczęła studiować strony, przygotowując się tym sposobem do zbliżającego się testu.

Po dłuższym czasie siedzenia w jednej pozycji zmęczyła się i ziewając głośno wstała, zamykając książkę. Znów trzymając ją dwoma rękami przyciśniętą do klatki ruszyła przed siebie w powolnym tempie rozmyślając znów nad paroma sprawami, które nie dawały jej spokoju.

Najbardziej rozczarowała ją Ginny. Hermiona nigdy nie była osobą, która potrzebowała być w centrum uwagi czy zwracać na siebie specjalnie zainteresowania, a w tym momencie potrzebowała tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego. Chciała tylko, by ktoś w końcu chciał chociażby z nią porozmawiać, spytać, czy wszystko jest w porządku i wyglądał tak, gdyby to pytanie było szczerze skierowane i przemyślane choć przez chwilę. Rudowłosa po prostu nie miała czasu dla swojej dawnej przyjaciółki, Hermiona wciąż widywała ją ze swoimi znajomymi z klasy, z różnymi chłopcami lub jak wypisuje co chwila listy do Harry'ego zupełnie nie zauważając Hermiony. W niektórych momentach wręcz miała ochotę stanąć jej przed nos i rozpłakać się natychmiastowo by chociażby na nią spojrzała, lecz później dochodziła do wniosku, że każdy posiada własne życie i nie chce, by ktokolwiek zawracał sobie głowy jej problemami. Musiała przeboleć to sama, będąc odpowiedzialną i dorosłą osobą racjonalnie przemyśleć i poukładać niektóre sprawy. O złość wprawiały ją również inne osoby, które nie wstydzą się zwrócić ku niej parę obraźliwych uwag. Nie wierzyła w to, że dała sobą pomiatać nawet ślizgonowi zaledwie w drugiej klasie! Wciąż słyszała tylko jak źle wygląda czy stała się kujonką o osobowości podobnej do jęczącej Marty.

_Czy ci głupi ludzie nie rozumieją? Nie rozumieją, że przemyślenie poważnych spraw jest o wiele ważniejsze, niż nałożenie pudru na twarz? Czy nie wiedzą jak to jest, gdy ma się złamane serce? Gdy ma się rodziców, którzy ciebie nie pamiętają? Do cholery, jeszcze parę miesięcy temu była pierdolona wojna! _

Na dodatek wciąż śnią jej się koszmary z Ronem w roli głównej. Naprawdę kochała tego chłopca i nie umiała uwierzyć, że w przeciągu paru sekund potrafił sprawić, że poczuła jakby tępym nożem wyrwał jej serce, przekłuł je parę razy szybkimi, mocnymi dźgnięciami i włożył niedbale z powrotem. Miała ochotę zwymiotować.

W jej oczach zgromadziły się łzy. Z tej całej bezsilności upadła na trawę i puszczając książkę z objęć włożyła swe małe dłonie w pukle zniszczonych włosów, zaciskając je mocno w pięści. Wystąpiły u niej nieprzyjemne, przewracające żołądek do góry nogami odruchy wymiotne. Łzy spadały z jej policzków na długi szal, który chwilę potem został ruszony przez nagły i silny powiew wiatru. Dziewczyna poczuła małe ukłucie w miejscu strużek łez gdy chłód wiatru dmuchnął w jej twarz, więc szybko je otarła i pociągając głośno nosem udała się z powrotem do zamku z emocji zapominając całkiem o książce.

_

W piątkowy wieczór gdzieś koło godziny dziewiętnastej dziewczyna udała się do szkolnej bilbioteki. Ubrana w długi, sięgający ud, biały, wełniany sweterek i czarne, ciepłe leginsy, z upiętymi w górę włosami w nieładzie wchodziła właśnie w progi pani Pince rozglądając się po wielkich szafkach z szeregami najróżniejszych ksiąg oświetlonych mdłym światłem naftowych lamp. Przytakując bibliotekarce w geście przywitania udała się w najdalej położony korytarz, gdzie znajdują się jej ulubione książki do "lekkiego czytania" jak to zawsze określała, lecz skręcając w swój ulubiony dział zamarzła w ruchach przez sekundę, następnie uspokajając się i kontynuując swoje ruchy. Przy regale książek oznaczonych tematycznie jako "Historia", stał wyprostowany Snape, z podniesioną głową i jedną ręką uniesioną w połowie, jakby w niepewności, którą z książek ma wybrać. W samym korytarzu poprzez jego osobę wydawało się ciemno, ledwo widziała litery tytułów, zupełnie jakby nagle zapadł zmrok. Hermionę dzieliło od niego jeszcze parę kroków więc przyjrzała się jego twarzy, która jak zwykle nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, jedynie jego wzrok wędrował wśród tytułów książek. Dziewczynie serce przyspieszyło tempa gdy przypomniała sobie, że jej docelowa książka leży tuż obok niego więc wzięła głęboki oddech i przybliżyła się do jego wysokiej postury. Zachowała milczenie nie witając się z profesorem, wzrokiem wyszukiwała swojego tomu i wtedy zdziwiła się, gdy odnajdując swoją książkę zrozumiała, że jest usytuowana... troszkę za wysoko. Nieudolnie sięgnęła po nią, stawając na czubkach palców mocno się rozciągając co oczywiście nie dało oczekiwanego efektu, powróciła więc do swojej pozycji, w myślach miejąc już udanie się po drabinkę. Wtem usłyszała jedynie od swojego towarzysza głośne westchnięcie a następnie zauważyła, jak jego dłoń sięga do jej książki a ten zaś uchylił lekko swą twarz w jej kierunku i odrzekł wyraźnie i z dokładnością co do litery "Wychowani wśród mugoli zawsze zapomną o stosowaniu magii w najprostszych czynnościach. _Historia mugolska_ czy _Historia magicznych zwierząt_, panno Granger?". Dziewczyna bez zastanowienia odparła "Zwierzęta jeżeli można prosić profesorze." swym cichym i ochrypłym głosem, utrzymując swój wzrok na tomie, po czym otrzymała proszoną książkę, dodając tylko "Dziękuję.", czując przez chwilę należący do niego delikatny i charakterystyczny zapach jakiegoś mocniejszego trunku, i oddalając się od niego do najbliższego szerokiego stołu.

Lubiła tą woń, lecz po części wstydziła się przyznać samej sobie. Tak zawsze pachniały jej letnie wieczory gdy późną nocą przesiadywała w jednym z klubów, za każdym razem ze szklanką lodowato zimnej tequili lub burbonu. Zmieniała wtedy magicznie swój wizerunek, miejąc kręcone, długie, czarne loki lub krótsze, pościnane blond włosy, raz zmieniając oczy na zieleń, raz na błękit. Ubierała wtedy krótkie, letnie sukienki i upijała się wraz z nowo zapoznanymi osobami aby na następny dzień wstać na wielkim kacu, z moralniakiem w głowie, lub nawet z inną osobą w łóżku. Dobrze wiedziała, że robiła straszne głupoty, ale wiedziała również, że pozwalają jej na wyłączenie się od wszelkich problemów i zmartwień. Nie zbyt rezolutne rozwiązanie jak na dziewczynę o zachwycającym intelekcie, jednakże ludzie pod presją czy zaplątani we własnych problemach przeróżnie, głupio nawet, nieracjonalnie się zachowują w ucieczce od rzeczywistości.

_

Snape będąc dobrym obserwatorem nie mógł poradzić na swój wzrok błądzący po zamyślonej dziewczynie. Czarownica widocznie straciła na wadze, a z jej niskim wzrostem wyglądała teraz bardzo filigranowo. Jej oczy wpatrzone w tytuł książki były puste, bez żadnego wyrazu, co go w głębi duszy zdziwiło, bowiem takie oznaki nigdy nie wróżyły nic dobrego. Pogrążanie się we własnym świecie przez długi okres kończyły się nawet dla czarodziejów tragicznie, a on sam poczuł uczucie złości i zażenowania, że tak bystra czarownica jaką jest ta nastoletnia dziewczyna nie potrafi poradzić sobie z własnymi myślami. Zawsze zwracał na nią uwagę, obserwował, będąc zadowolonym z jej postępów, sukcesów i osiągnięć, każdy z nauczycieli to robił na swój sposób, nie można przecież przejść obojętnie wobec tak wyróżniającej się osoby. Drażniła go i denerwowała jak nikt inny, oczywiście dawał jej na to dowody jednakże nigdy nie pomyślałby, że czarownica będzie w stanie zmienić się tak diametralnie.

-Severus? Co cię sprowadza o takiej porze?  
McGonagall paliła fajkę siedząc przy ognisku w swoich komnatach, ubrana w czarny szlafrok z grubego materiału. Wypuszczając sporą chałdę białego dymu spojrzała na swojego znajomego i kiwnęła by usiadł obok niej, wymachiwując różdżką w sposób na pojawienie się dodatkowego krzesła.  
-Miałem zgłaszać się za każdym razem, gdy dostrzegę coś niepożądanego. - odpowiedział obojętnie, ignorując pytanie dyrektorki.  
I też tak było. Dyrektorka Hogwartu będąc zajętą kobietą przez większość godzin podczas dnia nie chciała zaniedbywać spraw zamku, powierzając dyskretną i dość łatwą dla tej osoby pracę, wierząc w jego skuteczność w działaniach. Mimo, iż skutki po wojnie już ucichały, nadal przejęta była losami swych uczni, więc małe obserwowanie ich zachowań nikomu by nie zaszkodziło, sama nie miała na to czasu, a co ważniejsze, że nie jest w tym tak dobra jak Snape.  
-Tak więc słucham. - starsza kobieta usiadła prosto i widocznie zesztywniała lekko, przygotowując się na złą wiadomość. - O kogo chodzi?  
Snape usiadł przy dyrektorce, pochylił się w jej strone i położył swe łokcie na kolanach, łącząc swoje dłonie.  
-Wśród puchonów znajduje się chłopiec, z nazwiska Bolt, który w ostatnim tygodniu trzy razy wylądował w szpitalnym skrzydle z powodu odwodnienia i głodu. Radzę ci porozmawiać z głową tego domu na jego temat.  
-Bolt, w porządku. Coś jeszcze Severusie?  
-Chodzi również o panną Granger.  
Minerva widocznie ożywiła się, otwierając szerzej oczy i wpatrując się w towarzysza ze szczególną uwagą.  
-Nie mówisz chyba o Hermionie? - spytała z niedowierzeniem w głosie.  
Ten zaś przewrócił oczyma ale przytaknął, kontynuując.  
-Niczego nie zauwarzyłaś Minerva?  
Kobieta oburzyła się.  
-Hermiona w życiu nie dopuściłaby do tego, aby w jakikolwiek sposób załamać się lub- przerwała w połowie, zatrzymując się w swym gestykulowaniu i zastanawiając się przez chwilę. Pomyślała o Harrym i Ronie, których nie ma przy Hermionie, o tym, jak usłyszała w jakim stanie znajdują się jej rodzice i o bliznach, których doświadczyła podczas walk, przeklinając w duchu, że będąc wciąż zajętą całkowicie o tym zapomniała.  
-Jest bardzo źle?  
-Nie wiem. - skłamał, powoli wstając. - Jednakże śmiem twierdzić, że nie jest aż tak rozsądną i rozważną jak się wydaje. Przyjrzyj się jej sama, w końcu to _twój_ pupil.  
-Powiedz mi, co zauwarzyłeś. - odpowiedziała szybko i niecierpliwie.  
-Jest nieobecna na lekcjach, w innych miejscach, z nikim nie rozmawia i nie utrzymuje kontaktu wzrokowego, pogrążona we własnych myślach, to zdołałem zaobserwować.  
Minerva spojrzała na niego podejrzanie, a następnie oparła się o obicie krzesła, wciągając do płuc kolejną dawkę palonego tytoniu.  
-Zajrzałeś do nich, mówię prawdę?  
Mężczyzna poruszył się nerwowo, a jego szata zadrżała razem z nim, tworząc cichy szelest wśród jedynych odgłosów, które dobiegały z kominka.  
-Widzę jedynie przebłyski. Panna Granger najwidoczniej opanowała sztukę oklumencji, aczkolwiek jedynie w połowie.  
Na to zdanie kobieta wypuściła dym w wręcz niewygodny sposób ze zdziwienia, przez dłuższą chwilę milczała.  
-Tak, to możliwe. Cóż Severusie, nie pozostaje mi nic innego jak powierzenie tobie dalszych obserwacji. Ale proszę, jeżeli już musisz ingerować do jej prywatnych przebłysków, rób to niezauwarzalnie.  
Zwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia, gdy kobieta zatrzymała go w krokach dodając tylko, by postarał się być wyrozumiałym dla nastoletniej dziewczyny, a ten zawrócił oczami po raz drugi, opuszczając komnatę.

Starsza kobieta pozostała zamyślona jeszcze przez chwilę. Ciepło wydobywające się z kominka ogrzewało jej zmarznięte i przemęczone stopy, a tytoń uspokajał jej nerwową posturę.  
-Albusie, nadal nie wiem, jak sobie z tym wszystkim tak po prostu radziłeś. - mruknęła pod nosem, zwracając głowę w kierunku jego portretu.  
Były dyrektor szkoły uśmiechnął się pod wąsem, wpatrując się w aktualną dyrektorkę swoimi błyszczącymi oczami.  
-Nie będę ci mówił, byś szła po moich śladach. Sama musisz odnaleźć swój sposób, jesteś mądrą czarownicą, Minervo.  
-Tylko trochę już przestarzałą... - burknęła, po czym uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
-Jak dla mnie wyglądasz znakomicie.  
Minervie zrobiło się cieplej na sercu. Wybitni czarodzieje wpatrywali się na siebie przez dłuższą chwilę, odwzajemniając uśmiechy, mrok w pomieszczeniu rozjaśniany przez kominek w rogu raz żywiej, raz mdlej.  
-Albusie? - McGonagall przerwała ciszę, a z jej twarzy zniknął uśmiech.  
-Minervo? - spytał Dumbledore, również przywracając poważny wyraz na swej twarzy.  
-Mam wrażenie, że masz mi coś do powiedzenia.  
-A mianowicie? - Dumbledore znów uśmiechnął się, a jego namalowane dłonie zadrżały na namalowanych oparciach krzesła.  
McGonagall wstała i stanęła na wprost portretu, otulając się ciaśniej swym szlafrokiem.  
-Zdaje mi się, że jakimś dziwnym sposobem nadal ingerujesz w sprawy Wielkiej Trójki.  
-Nie wiem, o czym mówisz-  
-Albusie, mimo tego, że twe oczy są po prostu zaczarowaną niebieską farbą olejną, nadal potrafię wyczytać z nich kłamstwo. Powiedz mi, w jaki sposób gazety wypisują wciąż o Harrym i Ronie, a o Hermionie są tylko zwykłe wzmianki na temat zakończeniu związku z panem Weasley'em lub podjęciem się kolejnego roku nauki?  
-Są pewne sposoby i wpływy.  
-Wpływy? Ale jaki jest ich powód? - i ścisnęła swe dłonie na biodrach, w oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienie.  
Twarz Dumbledore'a posępniała i z powagą i skupieniem odrzekł:  
-Jesteś zbyt zajęta, by interesować się każdą osobą po kolei, rozumiem. Ale ja, będąc kopią z parunastu portretów w różnych miejscach interesuję się wszystkim, co potrafię zobaczyć lub usłyszeć, to również jest oczywiste. Powinnaś wiedzieć, że panna Granger jest o wiele bardziej mądrzejsza i rozsądniejsza niż panowie Weasley i Potter.  
-Albusie, nie mówi do mnie jak do trolla!  
-Panna Granger bardzo sprawnie potrafi ukrywać się przed wścibskimi nosami dziennikarzy, robiąc to podświadomie. Bardzo bystre.  
-Dokładniej Albusie.  
-Podczas wakacji Prorok Codzienny oznajmiał czytelnikom, że rzekomo panna Granger, członek Wielkiej Trójki wyjechała do Australii by przywrócić zdrowie swoim rodzicom. Wszystkie rozgłośnie skoncentrowane były na tym fakcie, jak i tym, że zakończył się jej związek z Ronem. Oczywiście okazało się, że niefortunne zerwanie jest bardziej interesującym wątkiem niż zdrowie jej rodziców. Nastąpiła fala artykułów o "wolnym i do wzięcia członkiem Złotej Trójki, Aurorze i wysportowanym graczu Quidditcha" i maleńkich wzmiankach na temat "pracującej nad swoim życiem Hermionie Granger". Już rozumiesz, w jaki sposób działa ominięcie niepożądanych upublicznianych informacji?  
McGonagall zastanawiała się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
-Tak, dziękuję. Mam tylko nadzieję, że handra w którą wpadła ta dziewczyna kiedyś się zakończy.  
-Nie martw się. Severus będzie jej pilnował.  
-Martwię się właśnie o to.  
Dwójka czarodziei omawiali jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę tą kwestię, dochodząc do jednego, ważnego wniosku.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermiona będąc wieczorem w swym pokoju spojrzała na swój grafik dyżurny wskazujący na jej dzisiejszą obiegówkę wkoło piętra czwartego. Przez jej ciało przeszedł niekomfortowy dreszcz wprawiając ją o gęsią skórkę, gdyż nie miała najmniejszej ochoty oglądać zakochanych par w różnych zakątkach ulubionego przez nich piętra. Od bezustannego płaczu i natłoku myśli była przemęczona, odwodniona, z piekącym wciąż, zachrypniętym gardłem i promieniującym wciąż bólem kręgosłupa. _Ja chyba na prawdę szybko się starzeję_. Uśmiechnęła się cierpko. Westchnęła głośno i nucąc pod nosem spokojną melodię uplotła swe włosy w długi warkocz, następnie przebrała się w wygodne spodnie i sweterek i łapiąc za różdżkę wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Zastanawiała się jeszcze przez moment nad swym kotem. Dawno temu wyszedł na swe nocne przechadzki i nie wrócił nawet po to, by wyspać się w jej łóżku. Odrzuciła od siebie myśl, że Krzywołapowi mogłoby się coś stać i skupiła się z powrotem na swej własnej przechadzce.

Jak zawsze podczas przechadzek trzymała różdżkę wyprostowaną przed nosem i oglądała przeróżne portrety, malownicze krajobrazy czy fikcyjne postaci na płótnach, zachwycając się jednym z jej ulubionych obrazów. Stanęła przed nim i podziwiała każde machnięcie pędzlem autora. Dzieło wisiało dumnie na środku długiego korytarza, było ogromnych gabarytów, umieszczone w pięknie i ręcznie wyrzeźbionej na kształty kwiatów drewnianej ramie. Na pierwszym planie stojąc na tylnych łapach był antyczny smok rozpościerając swe wielkie skrzydła, które w niekonwencjonalny sposób zamiast gadziej skóry posiadał bardzo długie, smukłe i w kolorze szarym pióra z przeplatanymi gdzieniegdzie srebrnymi pasmami. Dziewczyna spoglądała na każdy szczegół jego brunatno czarnego tułowia, wielkich łap zakończonych szponami i łba z wyglądającymi jak pióropusz zakończeniami. Na drugim planie była armia samurajów sądząc po ich zbrojach i broniach, okrążający stworzenie w niespokojnych i gotowych do ataku pozycjach.  
Nagle rozległy się odgłosy kliknięć jakby z obrazu, następnie zaskrzypiało i obraz powolutku odchylał się jakby otwierane drzwi, a zza ramy wychyliła się głowa jakiegoś czarnoskórego chłopca z młodszej od niej o rok klasy, na co Hermiona z przestraszenia podskoczyła krokiem w tył, różdżkę celując prosto w nos chłopaka. Patrzała się tak na niego ze zdziwioną miną, gdy ten odezwał się bardzo spokojnym i barwnym głosem.  
-O, Granger prefekt, co nie? - powiedział, nadal pozostając w miejscu.  
-Co tu robisz? Co tam jest? - spytała niecierpliwie.  
-Co? Głośniej mów dziewczyno, nie słyszę cię.  
Dziewczyna rozluźniła się trochę i zaczęła podchodzić do uchylonych drzwi-obrazu w stronę chłopaka, wpatrując się w to, co za nimi może być.  
-Pewnie chcesz wiedzieć, co tam jest? Chodź, pokażę ci.  
Hermiona niepewnie spojrzała na rozmówcę, a gdy ten zniknął za dziełem podążyła za nim i weszła wprost do dużego i ciemnego pomieszczenia, rozświetlonego wieloma migającymi naftowymi lampami, w centrum znajdowała się wielka i na wygodnie wyglądającą kanapa oraz niewielki stół. Nic nie było by w tym dziwnego, gdyby nie kwadratowa butelka jakiegoś trunku, kryształowa drinkówka oraz mała popielniczka.  
-Znalazłem to miejsce parę dni temu, wydaje się być nieuczęszczane, więc pomyślałem, że użyję tego pokoju do wyluzowania się.  
-Wyluzowania? - spytała, rozglądając się po pokoju i powolnie przez niego krocząc, nadal z różdżką przed sobą.  
Chłopak stanął przed stołem jakby chciał coś ukryć, jednak zmarszczył nos i brwi w geście, że chyba za późno to zrobił, więc spytał niespokojnie:  
-Można ci zaufać, Granger?  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego obojętnym wzrokiem a ten zrozumiał, że Hermiona nie jest już typem kujonki, która zauważając coś niepoprawnego od razu naskarżyła by jakiemuś nauczycielowi.  
-Paliłaś kiedyś lola?  
Hermionie zadrżało lekko serce, ale pozostając ze spokojną miną tylko lekko się do niego uśmiechnęła, siadając na kanapie i rozkładając leniwie nogi na stół. Chłopak zrobił to samo oprócz zakładania stóp na blat, następnie wyciągając ze swojej bluzy skręconego papierosa i łapiąc zapalniczkę ze stołu podpalił swój specyfik, zaciągając się bardzo mocno i trzymając dym w płucach przez dłuższą chwilę. Z napowietrzonymi policzkami i przymrużonymi oczami zwrócił się do swej towarzyszki i kiwnął jej dłonią z danym papierosem w geście zachęcenia, lecz ta jedynie pokręciła głową na boki, wpatrując się w jego czynności.  
Chłopak zamknął swe oczy i otwierając usta wypuszczał dym w leniwy sposób, pozwalając by kłęby gęstego i białego dymu powoli brnęły w górę przysłaniając jego nos i zamknięte powieki. Wpatrywała się w niego z niemałym zaciekawieniem, miał według niej ładne rysy twarzy, mając krótki zarost na szerokiej i lekko kwadratowej szczęce zakończonej z profilu łagodnym podbródkiem, jego usta były wąskie, miał również lekko zgarbiony nos i wysokie czoło. Jego włosy miały kolor bardzo ciemnego brązu, ścięte na krótko z dłuższą i sterczącą w górę grzywką.  
-Dante.  
-Hmm?  
Jej myślom przerwało jego wypowiedziane słowo, całkowicie zbijając ją z tropu, więc ten odpowiedział:  
-Mam na imię Dante, Hermiono. - odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku, kończąc wypuszczać dym z ust i otwierając swe jasno brązowe oczy, co było bardzo rzadkie wśród afroamerykanów. - Dawna Hermiona zapytałaby się o to od razu.  
-Dawna? - spytała, nie ukrywając zdziwienia.  
-Dużo ludzi o tobie mówi. Aż czasami mam ochotę im powiedzieć, żeby zajęli się własnymi dupskami. Jestem z Puchonów, a to straszne gaduły, szczególnie chłopcy, zawsze słyszałem ich plotki że masz fajne gabaryty, ale ostatnio coś musiało się tobie stać, że ci wręcz te zderzaki opadły. - i uśmiechnął się, kładąc papierosa do popielniczki, na myśl o rozgadanych chłopcach zakrywając usta obiema dłońmi.  
Hermiona analizowała jego słowa przez chwilę, wpatrując się w jego gesty z uchylonymi ustami. Dobrze wiedziała, że uczniowie mówią o niej za plecami, czasami nawet wytykają palcami na korytarzach, jednakże zawsze dotyczyło to jej marnego wizerunku czy rozżalania się nad sobą, będąc nie do zniesienia i dlatego samotną. Nie rozumiała po prostu, dlaczego ignorują ją i nie mają nawet zamiaru by z nią porozmawiać. W jej głowie pojawiły się dziesiątki pytań do Dante, więc uważnie skoncentrowała się na tych najważniejszych i ułożyła je w proste zdania.  
-Co jeszcze słyszałeś na mój temat?  
Chłopak westchnął cicho i opierając się o swoje rozchylone nogi łokciami, poprawił swój kaptur u szarej bluzy.  
-Same głupoty, mała. Coś tam że straciłaś najbliższe ci osoby, dlatego ześwirowałaś, że strach się bać nawet do ciebie podejść bo jesteś potężną czarownicą i najmądrzejszą i mogłabyś zmieść ich z powierzchni ziemi przez choćby spojrzenie na nich i tak dalej. Nie ma co się przejmować Hermiono, ludzie zawsze będą gadać.  
-Czemu mówisz mi to tak otwarcie?  
-A co mam do ukrycia? Wszyscy po wojnie po prostu boją się z powrotem smutku i strachu, takie jest moje zdanie. Nie chcą do tego powracać, więc cię ignorują. Skupieni są teraz na swoim dążeniu do szczęścia.  
Chłopiec patrzył w jej oczy jeszcze chwilę swymi dużymi, jasnymi tęczówkami rozświetlonymi przez wiszące lampy i powrócił głową do swych dłoni, z głupkowatym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. Złapał ponownie za swój odurzający środek w bibułce i zapalił, zachłysnął się dymem i zamknął powieki, a uśmiech nadal nie spełzł mu z twarzy.  
Hermiona ujrzała sens w jego wypowiedziach. _To przecież oczywiste, przypominam im tylko zgrozę towarzyszącą podczas czasów wojny, nie dziwne zatem dlaczego nie chcą mieć ze mną nic do czynienia_. Trudniejszą kwestią jednak było to, że Hermiona nie potrafiła szybko pozbyć się swych głęboko zakopanych w sobie uczuć, których nie da się w jakiś sposób zapomnieć czy zignorować, były to trudne fakty ciążące na jej duszy, nie pozwalające na zwykłe ich rozwiązanie.  
-Dziewczyno, nie myśl tyle. Nie ważne ile cię spotkało nieszczęść, musisz dalej żyć i nie pogrążać się w przeszłości. Powinnaś to przecież wiedzieć, zawsze spostrzegałem cię jako trzeźwo myślącą mózgownicę, ale ostatnio coś chyba przyćmiło ci tą wiedzę.  
-Dużo tego palisz? - spytała, jakby chciała powiedzieć "łatwo ci mówić, skoro ćpasz i przez to nie dużo się smucisz".  
-Od czasu do czasu. - odpowiedział krótko, gasząc peta i szczerząc szeroko zęby. - Więc Hermiono? Uśmiechniesz się kiedyś?  
Dziewczyna wstała, przypominając sobie o swoim obowiązku i prostując sweterek powoli odchodziła od stołu. Machnęła mu tylko na pożegnanie, odwracając się do niego, a ten patrząc na nią dodał:  
-Jestem tu co piątek, ejże nie krzycz do mnie takim wzrokiem, nie ćpam za każdym razem. - uśmiechnął się do niej jeszcze szerzej i odmachał jej, kładąc się wygodnie na sofie.  
Pogrążona w myślach o tym przyjaznym chłopaku kroczyła przez dalsze zakątki korytarzy, półmrok i cisza ogarniająca ją wokół tylko potęgowały jej rozmyślania. Dante był przystojny, to wiedziała na pewno, rozgadany i miły, rozmawiał z nią tak jak gdyby nigdy nic, więc czemu nie spotkała go wcześniej lub czemu ten nie zagadał do niej wcześniej? Najwidoczniej regularne palenie tego środka tak uspokoiło chłopaka, że beztrosko podchodził do pewnych spraw, jakby utrzymywał postawę "będzie co ma być", więc Hermiona wzruszyła delikatnie ramionami i kontynuowała swoją powinność.

_

Parę dni później Snape znów spotkał dziewczynę w bibliotece, tym razem pochylona była nad cienką książką, najwyraźniej jakąś nowelą i stwierdził, że dziewczyna czytaniem tego typu rzeczy chce choć trochę oderwać się od rzeczywistości, sam nie raz zmuszał się do czytania tych "durnych i bezcelowych" opowiadań, kończąc na tym, że go wkrótce zainteresowała i przeczytał ją w niemal godzinę. Spojrzał na jej zgarbioną posturę i zauwarzył jak jej wzrok zatrzymał się w jednym punkcie co oznaczało, że obserwowała go kątem oka, jakby w obawie że Snape swymi mrocznymi mocami spowoduje że spojrzy na niego, a ten wkradnie się do jej umysłu żeby tak po prostu sobie poczytać, co siedzi w jej głowie. Zawrócił oczami na tą myśl. Podszedł więc do swego docelowego działu książek który był w jej polu widzenia i złapał za dwa potrzebne tomy. Otworzył jeden na danym rozdziale i przebieżając wskazującym palcem po starannie wypisanych zdaniach wyszukiwał potrzebnych mu wskazówek do swych prac. Uniósł wyżej głowę i zamyślił się przez chwilę analizując przeczytane zdania, wtem spojrzał na Hermionę i pomyślał _Czemu nie?_, zamykając tom i idąc w jej stronę. Zatrzymał się przed nią, a gdy ta nadal udawała, że w dalszym ciągu nie zwraca na niego uwagi, odezwał się cicho lecz wyraźnie.  
-Panno Granger, mogę zamienić z panną dwa zdania?  
Ta uniosła swoją głowę i spojrzała na niego, z lekko rozmarzonymi oczami i rozszerzonymi źrenicami po czym kiwnęła głową, zamykając książkę. Snape usiadł na przeciw jej i położył przed sobą dwa tomy.  
-Byłaś wychowywana w mugolskiej rodzinie, prawda?  
Znów przytaknęła, przez chwilę zbledła, a następnie na jej twarzy ukazał się skrawek ciekawości.  
-Więc oczywisty będzie fakt, iż codziennym zwyczajem było oglądanie wiadomości ze świata mugoli tak?  
-Naturalnie. - odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnym tonem.  
-Blott. Mówi ci coś to nazwisko?  
-Były Minister spraw zagranicznych. - odpowiedziała natychmiast, prostując z lekkiego podekscytowania swe plecy.  
Jego wzrok przeszywał jej oczy w takiej ogromnej intensywności, jakby chciał wyczytać z jej twarzy każdy skrawek informacji. Zesztywniała pod wpływem jego czynności, czując znów te okropne dreszcze, jej założona noga na nogę nagle zaczęła drętwieć z bezczynności ale nie miała najmniejszego zamiaru zmienić ich położenia w obawie, że mogłaby przeszkodzić mu w jego czynach.  
-Pamiętasz cokolwiek, co nawiązywało do jego osoby w mugolskich wiadomościach? Jest to dla mnie bardzo ważne, więc oczekuję od ciebie dogłębne skoncentrowanie się nad tym mężczyzną.  
Dziewczyna miała wielką ochotę zapytać się o przeznaczenie tych informacji, aczkolwiek straciła panowanie nad swym językiem w całości pogrążona w oczach nauczyciela, a ten jakby najzwyklej w świecie przeczytał to z jej oblicza i rzekł.  
-Chcesz pewnie wiedzieć po co pytam o to ciebie? - ubarwił te słowa w znudzony i rozdrażniony ton, marszcząc brwi.  
Dziewczyna pozostała w ciszy przez chwilę, nie umiejąc oderwać wzroku.  
-Nie. - odpowiedziała wkrótce, a ten zrobił minę jakby nieusłyszał i niezrozumiał naraz.  
-Nie? - spytał natychmiast, unosząc lekko brwi.  
-Jestem od pana młodsza, więc oczywiste jest to, że w swojej mugolskiej rodzinie posiadałam telewizor, oraz jestem bardziej pamiętliwa niż inni, więc będę w stanie przywrócić więcej szczegółów.  
Snape słysząc te słowa zmarszczył ponownie brwi, tym razem jakby w gniewie. Dziewczyna śmiała twierdzić, że znajduje się w sędziwym wieku, jednakże stwierdzenie o jej pamiętliwości nie było błędnym, co również mówiło o tym, że całkowicie nie straciła jeszcze swego napuszenia i dumy. Powrócił więc zatem do swego bezuczuciowego wyrazu twarzy, oparł się łokciami o stół i zaplótł palce w dłoniach, przykładając je do ust, po czym zamknął na chwilę oczy. Westchnął cicho i rzekł:  
-Panno Granger, Blott jest mordercą na wolności i potrzebne są mi jego jakiekolwiek dane, w czarodziejskich rozgłośniach nie był obiektem zainteresowań z powodu tego, że żył w mugolskim świecie. Określ, co będziesz w stanie sobie przypomnieć.  
-Pamiętam, że był zamieszany w dwie afery. Niech sobie przypomnę... - wytężyła umysł i zaczęła gryźć nerwowo dolną wargę, rozlądając się po bibliotece. Wyprostowała swe ręce na stole i położyła dłonie jedna na drugiej. - Jedna dotyczyła korupcji, druga bodajże tatuażu, który noszony jest przez mugolskich więźniów. Pokazywali wtedy jego dom gdzie się ukrywał i mówiono, że będą szukane jakiekolwiek dowody na to, że otrzymał karę pozbawienia wolności.  
Snape ożywił się na tę wiadomość, opuścił swe złączone ręce na stół przypadkowo dotykając jej dłoni, jego uwadze nie umknęło widoczne na jej twarzy chwilowe zdziwienie, więc natychmiast je przysunął do siebie i nie zwracając uwagi na ten wypadek kontynuował:  
-Mówili, gdzie mieszka?  
-Nie. Rozpowszechnianie takich danych nigdy nie należało do obowiązków danych rozgłośni, ułatwiliby tym szukanie swoim konkurencyjnym stacjom.  
Dziewczyna miała rację, na co Snape uznał, że jej pomoc jednak okaże się przydatna. Z jednej strony skorzysta z jej inteligencji, z drugiej pomoże Minervie i sprawi, że Hermiona nie będzie aż tak bardzo pogłębiać się w swej marnocie, tylko skupi się na rzeczach ważnych.  
-Jego dane można odnaleźć w internecie. - dodała, patrząc na niego z bardzo nikłym śladem roześmiania w oczach.  
-W czym?  
-Internecie. Mugolski sposób na wyszukiwanie wszystkiego, co tylko jest na tym świecie.  
Dziewczyna miała nad tymi rzeczami przewagę, więc ten nie tracąc ani chwili przypomniał jej o swojej wyższości i przewagi nad nią w żądającym, wręcz nakazującym tonie głosu i rzekł:  
-Znajdź te informacje, masz tydzień. Przyjdź do mnie, kiedy je zdobędziesz.  
I widząc, jak dziewczyna przytakuje wyszedł z biblioteki, biorąc oby dwa tomy ze sobą.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Początek tego chapa może być nudny, ale jego końcówka ujawnia już główny temat opowiadania :D**

Podczas śniadania w wielkiej sali, Minerva po raz pierwszy dobrze przyglądnęła się swojej najlepszej uczennicy i zaklęła w duchu, przeklinając siebie i swoją dotychczasową ignorancję, z przerażeniem i ze zmuszeniem się do przyznania Severusowi racji. Gdy spojrzała na niego zauważyła, jak ten patrzy się na nią z wyrazem twarzy, który utwierdzał w przekonaniu o jego dobrej obserwacji, unosząc na nią brew. Kobieta posępniała jeszcze bardziej, wracając wzrokiem do Hermiony, siedzącej blisko stołów obsady nauczycieli, dłubiąc anemicznie w swym prawie pustym talerzu, z jeszcze bardziej schowaną głową. Minerva chciała już powrócić do swego posiłku, myśląc o tym jak przywrócić Hermionę do życia, gdy wychwyciła spośród zgiełku rozmów uczni pewien głos skierowany w stronę dziewczyny prefekta.  
-Psst, ej Granger.  
Hermiona odwróciła się w stronę jakiegoś ślizgona, i spojrzała na niego z obojętnym wyrazem twarzy czekając, aż dokończy swą niewyraźną mową:  
-Wyglądasz jak strach na wróble, a w twoim sianie na głowie chyba zagnieździły się jakieś ptaki, co? Gdzie je chowasz?  
Paru ślizgonów zaśmiało się głośno, jeden z nich wykonał wulgarny ruch, pokazując na swoje spodnie. Dziewczyna obróciła się jak gdyby nigdy nic, znów spokojnie opierając się łokciem o stół.  
-Ej Granger, nie jesteś już taka napuszona jak tych dwóch nie ma, co? Opuściła cię gryfońska odwaga, jak nie ma już kto cię obronić?  
-Pewnie się nią znudzili, popatrz na nią!  
-Patykiem przez gorącą szmatę bym jej nie dotknął!  
I wtem Hermiona wstała tak nagle, że jej talerz spadł na ziemię z ogromnym hukiem, roztrzaskując się na setki kawałków, na które stanęła z gruchotem i prostując swoją posturę z czerwienią na twarzy wybuchła do ślizgonów, mówiąc wyraźnie i apodyktycznie:  
-Dzięki drogi Flane, że się o mnie troszczysz, ale powiem ci że lepiej wychodzi ci nakładanie kolejnej setnej warstwy żelu na twoje włosy niż wymawianie takiego trudnego słowa jak "zagnieżdżanie". Twierdzę również, że trudność sprawiało by ci jego pisanie.  
I chciała już odejść z miejsca, lecz gdy została wygwizdana przez ślizgonkę, która wcześniej wspomniała coś o jej dawnych przyjaciołach, podeszła do niej bliżej i odrzekła tak głośno, że aż sama się zdziwiła:  
-A ty mała i pyskata jędzo, lepiej zajmij się swoimi kolegami, masz idealną gębę do obierania bananów w całości, a twoje ogromne i tłuste policzki wskazują na to, że lubisz brać parę na raz. Wytrzyj kąciki, coś ci w nich jeszcze pozostało.  
I z okropnie szyderczym uśmiechem na ustach wyszła z wielkiej sali, wprawiając w osłupienie samą siebie, osoby towarzyszące w tej wymianie wulgarności, jak i paru obserwujących ją profesorów. Minerva zdusiła z trudnością w sobie wybuch śmiechu, lecz gdy spojrzała na swojego kolegę, obydwoje nie zdołali opanować małego parsknięcia śmiechem.

Blond mężczyzna bacznie obserwował całą sytuację jak i dziewczynę, która w końcu nie pozwoliła na rzucanie w jej stronę oszczerstw i trochę mu ulżyło. Ucieszył się w duchu, że Hermiona nie straciła całej siebie przez widoczną depresję, którą przechodziła, ostatnimi czasy ku wielkiemu zdziwieniu, martwił się o nią i nie umiał jej przepędzić z własnych myśli. Wpatrywał się w nią na lekcjach i podczas posiłków podziwiając wtedy jej odwagę i inteligencję, którą się odznaczała. Jednakże nie rozumiał do końca dlaczego dziewczyna tak okropnie się zmieniła, będąc wciąż przygnębioną i nieobecną.

Jedno wiedział na pewno. Zakochał się w tej księżniczce Gryfindoru i był przekonany, że ta nigdy nie odwzajemni jego uczuć. To uczucie obudziło się w nim jeszcze przed wojną, a sama wojna i ujrzenie jej znów w tej samej klasie pogłębiło to platoniczne uczucie. Był niezmiernie zniesmaczony tym faktem, najpierw skrywając go głęboko gdzieś w umyśle następnie powoli poddając się mu rozumiejąc, że na to nie ma się wpływu.

Był piątek, więc pewien tego, że Hermiona i on za obowiązek będą mieli kolejny patrol korytarzy. Postanowił zatem zignorować fakt, że jego obiegówka obejmuje drugie i trzecie piętro, i udać się na piętra które będą kontrolowane przez nią. Przygotowywał się na to wydarzenie parę dni wstecz, przypominając sobie o kwestiach, które pragnął z nią poruszyć i mając na uwadze ważny fakt, że dziewczyna nie okaże z początku chęci do nawiązania z nim konwersacji. Za dużo przeżyli we wcześniejszych latach, sam Dracon był po części zmuszonym do czynów by ją ośmieszać i drwić z niej, być wrogiem dla każdego gryfona i nie okazywać żadnej skruchy.

Ruszył więc w stronę docelowych pięter z bardzo skupioną uwagą, by pozostać niezauważonym dla dziewczyny. Skręcił na długi korytarz poziomu czwartego i natychmiastowo skrył się za zbroją jakiegoś średniowiecznego rycerza, gdy ujrzał ją kroczącą i rozglądającą się po wiszących obrazach. Jej różdżka wydawała z siebie poświatę jasnego światła, tworząc wokół jej głowy białe halo pośród panującej ciemności na korytarzu, a on sam uważał, by jego postura w pozycji w której się znajduje nie pozostawiała cienia. Zerknął zza zbroi i ujrzał ją wchodzącą za największy obraz, znikającą wraz z klikającym zamykaniem się obrazu. Wyszedł spokojnie z ukrycia i podszedł bliżej do dzieła. Nie było na nim żadnej klamki czy uchwytu, przez chwilę rozczarował się, lecz pozostał zdeterminowanym i postanowił poczekać znów w ukryciu aż wyjdzie, bez względu na czas.

Hermiona dobrze wiedziała, że Dante znów będzie przesiadywał piątkowym wieczorem w pokoju za obrazem ze smoczą armią. Na myśli miała nadzieję, że puchon nie wypalił jeszcze wszystkich swoich zapasów owego specyfiku, na który miała właśnie dużą ochotę. Za wszelką cenę chciała odreagować cały stres i gniew, który był dzisiaj dla niej główną atrakcją obiadu w Wielkiej Sali, przyprawiało ją to wręcz o dreszcze zdenerwowania, była cała nabuzowana i pobudzona poprzez mieszaninę emocji. Weszła pewnym krokiem do pokoju, nie rozglądając się za sobą i przywitała Dante zwykłym cześć mrucząc pod nosem.  
-O, ktoś tu nie ma humoru. - przywitał ją tym zdaniem i szerokim uśmiechem, który uspokoił ją trochę.  
Dziewczyna opadła na kanapę obok niego z głośnym westchnięciem i rzuciła swe nogi na stół, biorąc kolejny głośny oddech. Chłopak właśnie podpalał specyfik, jakby wiedząc o jej przybyciu, i z głębokim zaciągnięciem się spojrzał na nią i przysunął do jej ust skręta.  
-Masz, chyba właśnie tego ci potrzeba, co?  
Hermiona leniwie sięgnęła po dawkę.  
Przesiadywali tak w ciszy, paląc i wypełniając pomieszczenie gęstym i charakterystycznie wonnym dymem, póki nie skończyli, po czym pierwszy odezwał się chłopak.  
-I jak tam? - odwrócił się w jej stronę, uśmiechając się głupkowato.  
Hermiona kiwnęła mu głową czując, jak nagle zrobiła się śmiesznie ciężka i trudna do utrzymania na jej małej szyi.  
-Dobrze jest? - spytał.  
-Jest ok. - odpowiedziała w końcu, poprawiając swój kok włosów.  
-Zrób coś z nimi.  
-Hmm?  
-Z włosami. Masz zajebiście długie loki, ale teraz to wyglądają jakby pochodziły od jakiejś McGonagall albo... innej baby jagi.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się przez nos i ponownie mu przytaknęła, wstając i rozprostowując swe rozleniwione kości. Wygięła się w łuk, a odgłos strzykających stawów rozległ się po pokoju, na co Dante roześmiał się cicho.  
-Nawet twoje ciało się chyba zestarzało, co? Ale tak patrząc na ciebie taką wygiętą, nie ma wcale tak źle.  
W jego brązowych tęczówkach ujrzała błysk, przebiegły i namiętny, na co chwilę przeznaczyła by się głębiej zastanowić. Targające ją emocje gniewu, smutku i bólu serca po stracie Rona i rodziców w końcu ucichły za pomocą tego środka, pojawiły się za to inne, przyjemniejsze odczucia, nad którymi mogła się zastanowić trzeźwym - może nie do końca - podejściem, bez wciąż wiszącymi nad nią negatywnymi przeżyciami, które miały największy wpływ na jej myślenie. Idąc na łatwiznę, zamiast radząc sobie z problemami sama, tylko zażywając rozluźniający środek, oddawała się temu specyfikowi sprawiający, że jej serce biło w szybszym rytmie, przyspieszając krążenie, wprawiając ją o przyjemne dreszcze, nadwrażliwości na wszystko, co ją otaczało, przede wszystkim na każdy dotyk i dźwięk. Dante może i był przystojny, w takim stanie wręcz pociągający i intrygujący, ale Hermiona nie czuła do niego żadnego pożądania, widziała w nim tylko przyjemnego, wyluzowanego gościa, z którym mile można spędzić czas. Na uwadze przez chwilę miała chęć zapomnienia się z tym chłopakiem, ale postanowiła nie dodać kolejnego kłopotu do sterty dotychczasowych problemów. Szczerze mówiąc, seksu miała wręcz już za dość, przypominając sobie ostatnie wakacje. Usiadła z powrotem obok chłopaka i nie mogąc powstrzymać się od głupkowatego uśmiechu rzekła:  
-Chyba za dużo o mnie wiesz, a ja o tobie wiem tylko tyle, że... - zastanowiła się i prychnęła -... w sumie nic o tobie nie wiem.  
-A co chciałabyś wiedzieć, Hermiono? - spytał, śmiejąc się od ucha do ucha.  
-Po prostu opowiedz mi o sobie.  
Chłopak wyprostował się i odwrócił się całym tułowiem do dziewczyny, z wielkim trudem udając być poważnym.  
-Dobry wieczór. Nazywam się Dante i jestem ćpunem. - po chwili ciszy dodał - A gdzie oklaski za to, że się przyznałem?  
Obydwoje wybuchli śmiechem przez chwilę, wkrótce się uspokajając, a Hermiona milczała dając mu do zrozumienia, by kontynuował.  
-Nie ma co opowiadać. Mieszkałem kiedyś w Stanach, ale przenieśliśmy się do Anglii, ponieważ moi rodzice rozpoczęli pracę w Ministerstwie Magii.  
Hermiona wybałuszyła na niego oczy.  
-Poważnie. Obydwoje są czarodziejami, ale mam mugolskie rodzeństwo. Dziwny przypadek. - uśmiechnął się - Cóż ci mogę więcej powiedzieć. Lubię tą szkołę, a po wojnie jest jeszcze lepiej, jest taki luz, można palić, pić i jebać i nikt nie robi z tego dymu. No co? - spytał, zauważając jak Hermiona robi niezadowoloną minę. - Oczywiście wszystko dyskretnie i z głową. Ale nie jestem taki straszny, po prostu tutaj odreagowuję cały stres.  
-Stres? - zdziwiła się - Ty się czymś stresujesz?  
-Co w tym dziwnego? To, że wyglądam na wyluzowanego nie znaczy, że mam spokojne życie. Wiesz, moje rodzeństwo jest mugolskie i ciągle są o to spory. Ale nie chce o tym opowiadać, zanudziłbym cię na śmierć. Trzeba być dobrej myśli, mała!  
Przez moment ciszy wpatrywali się w siebie i uśmiechali.  
-Dante, a ty masz dziewczynę? - spytała, po czym parsknęła śmiechem. Środek wdawał się we znaki.  
Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech i odpowiedział spokojnie:  
-Nawet jeżeli, to co? Masz na coś ochotę? - a w jego oczach znów był widoczny ten sam błysk, jak podczas patrzenia się na jej wygiętą posturę.  
Hermiona poczuła się trochę zaniepokojona, ponieważ nie może do końca stwierdzić, czy jej towarzysz nie ulega pokusom zbyt łatwo. Postanowiła być troszkę bardziej czujna, lecz z takim upojeniem trudno tu o jakiekolwiek odpowiedzialne decyzje, więc postanowiła ujarzmić chłopca słowami:  
-Tak. Opustoszyć całą lodówkę z kuchni i pójść zasnąć jak niemowlę.  
-W sumie to też jestem głodny... Ale tak się ujarałem, że moje nogi chyba wygięły by się w drugą stronę, gdybym spróbował wstać. - i zaśmiał się głośno, a Hermiona od razu przyłączyła się do chichotu.  
Rozmawiali tak i rozbawiali się nawzajem przez godzinę, obydwoje nie świadomi tak późnej pory. Pożegnała się więc z przyjacielem i chcąc nie chcąc kontynuowała patrol wokół dwóch zadanych pięter. Wyciągnęła leniwie swą różdżkę z szaty, i z każdą sekundą czując jak specyfik krąży po jej organizmie i zacieśnia się w niej, rzekła proste _Lumos_, oświetlając sobie drogę światłem dochodzącego z końca jej różdżki, nieświadoma swego cierpliwie czekającego prześladowcy. Uśmiechała się pod nosem w delikatny sposób, całym ciałem czując stawiane przez siebie kroki, chłód panujący w zamku ogarniający ją z każdej strony i tą przyjemną, rozluźniającą wolność od zazwyczaj panującego natłoku myśli w jej umyśle.

Draco zauważył, że Hermiona zachowuje się jakoś dziwnie. Cały czas chichocze pod nosem i stawia śmieszne, czujne kroki, słyszał również stłumione głosy jakiegoś chłopaka za obrazem, ale nadal kroczył za nią zachowując bezpieczny dystans, czekając na rozwidlenie korytarza, by obejść ją dookoła i porozmawiać w spokojniejszym miejscu. Bał się, że druga osoba zza obrazu może wyjść w każdym momencie i przeszkodzić mu w wychwyceniu Hermiony.

Była niesamowicie rozluźniona. Miała różowo przed oczami, niebiesko w mózgu i ogromną pustkę w żołądku powodujący, że kiszki zaczęły grać marsza. Zaśmiała się pod nosem na to stwierdzenie, tłumiąc w sobie wybuch śmiechu. Parsknęła raz, nadal bacznie brnąc do przodu i rozglądając się dookoła obserwując ruchome portrety nie wytrzymała. Wybuchnęła tak donośnym śmiechem, budząc przy tym śpiących mieszkańców obrazów i spotykając się z ich niezadowolonymi pomrukami. Zaśmiała się jeszcze głośniej, trzymając kurczowo za swój brzuch i puszczając w ten sposób różdżkę z dłoni. Po chwili śmiechu i otarcia łez pochyliła się po swą różdżkę i chichocząc cicho skręciła korytarzem w prawo.

Na widok spotkanej osoby zza rogu mina zrzedła jej natychmiast. Przystanęła, a ten zrobił to samo. Poczuła się tak, gdy wyczuwa się ten okropny przeskok i pustkę gdzieś w okolicy żołądka podczas niespodziewanego nienatrafienia na stopień schodów. Jej ciało przeszedł niekomfortowy dreszcz, powodując odrętwienie, jej naćpany umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, z wielkim skupieniem próbując zachowywać się jak najbardziej trzeźwo.  
-Profesorze. - powiedziała cicho i z trudnością, wyczuwając każdy nerw i mięsień jej ust podczas wymowy tego słowa.  
Skupiła swój ciężki i przymrużony wzrok na jego i zaczęła znów ponownie kroczyć w swą stronę. Snape wyglądał, jakby nie miał zamiaru przestać obserwować jej postury, odsunął się jej jedynie z drogi i zmarszczył brwi, opuszczając swą różdżkę.  
_Jeszcze tylko parę kroków, jeszcze tylko..._  
I poczuła jak jego długie palce zaciskają się na jej przedramieniu, automatycznie zatrzymując ją i obracając w jego stronę. Dziewczynę oblała fala gorąca i w pewnym stopniu ekscytacji, błądząca od miejsca dotyku po palce u stóp. Zadrżała i zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, znów spotykając się z jego wzrokiem.

Pierwsze co dostrzegł były jej oczy - przekrwione, zeszklone, z nienaturalnie powiększonymi źrenicami, co oznaczać mogło dwie opcje. Albo dziewczyna jest pod wpływem substancji odurzających albo znów płakała, co było bardziej prawdopodobne. Zmrużył oczy i obserwował jej zachowania. Usłyszał wtedy ruchy jakiejś drugiej osoby i wzniósł różdżkę w źródło dźwięku, rozglądając się w ciemność korytarza.  
-Kto za tobą chodzi? - spytał ją.  
Hermiona wzdrygnęła się na dźwięk jego głosu, który przeszył jej ciało w dość niespotykany dla niej sposób. Była tak strasznie wyczulona w tym momencie, a jej serce biło z tak oszałamiającą prędkością, że nie wiedziała, jak długo wytrzyma tak w jednej pozycji.  
-Jaa... n-nie wiem. - odpowiedziała, starając się nie plątać języka.  
-Pokaż się! Natychmiast! - krzyknął Snape, puszczając gwałtownie dziewczynę.  
-Czy ja mogę... - cicho zaczęła pytać, ale Snape podniósł w jej stronę dłoń w geście, by nic nie robiła.

Ku jej zdziwieniu zza ciemnego rogu korytarza wyszedł Dracon z dość niezadowoloną miną.

-Malfoy? Co tu robisz?  
-Dużuruję, a cóżby innego?  
Blondyn odpowiedział swym wyniosłym i aroganckim tonem, w głębi duszy czując się zbutym z tropu i rozczarowanym.

Snape przeszył Hermionę jeszcze jednym spojrzeniem i kiwnął jej, by odeszła w swoją stronę. Ta westchnęła drżąco i odeszła, miejąc serce w gardle i niezastanawiąjąc się ani przez chwilę, dlaczego Dracon znalazł się w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Myślała tylko o dużej, zdrowo nałożonej porcji makaronu z sosem i cieście z rabarbarem.

-Mów prawdę. - Snape opuścił różdżkę, obracając się twarzą w twarz ze swym chrześniakiem.  
-Już powiedziałem.  
-Parę kroków za nią?  
-Nawet jeśli, to co? Może nie mam ochoty łazić razem ze szlamą? Tak swoją drogą to chyba podczas tych dyżurów Granger spotyka się z jakimś kochasiem, Merlin wie co oni tam robią...  
Blondyn zaczął kroczyć w swoją stronę, ale Snape nadal miał jakieś pytania, więc usłyszał:  
-Tam?  
-Za ten wielki portret ze smokiem. Sory Snape, ale muszę już iść. Nie, nie za nią.

Dracon uśmiechnął się w duchu. Miał nadzieję, że za pomocą swego ojca chrzestnego wypędzi tego chłopaka z dala od Hermiony.

*

Snape przebudził się ze snu około godziny piątej rano. Nieudolnie próbował usnąć ponownie na kolejną godzinę, lecz po około trzydziestu minutach poddał się i z rozżalonym jęknięciem zrzucił z siebie kołdrę gwałtownym ruchem. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przetarł mocno swe zaspane oczy, ziewając i oddychając głęboko. Odtrącił kosmyki poplątanych włosów z twarzy, przeczesując je dłońmi i wstał kierując się do łazienki.

Ostatnimi czasy za dużo skupia się na Granger. _Stanowczo za dużo_ - pomyślał, stojąc nieruchomo pod włączonym prysznicem, opierając się ręką o kafelkowaną ściankę. _Jak w pierdolonym romansidle, goły stary facet stojący pod prysznicem rozmyślający o młodej, mądrej kobiecie... Cholera jasna._ Zawrócił oczami i potrząsnął głową na boki, jakby chciał wyrzucić z siebie te natarczywe i niepożądane myśli.

Dobrze wiedział, co się z nią dzieje. Obserwował w końcu całą trójcę przez te wszystkie lata, i miał pojęcie o ich życiu, znał poniektóre tajemnice i szczegóły, o których sama McGonagall nie była świadoma. Mimo tego, że jego głównym priorytetem był Harry i jego bezpieczeństwo, nie mógł przejść obojętnie wobec Hermiony. Młody Weasley zaś to odległy temat, nad którym nigdy nie miał ochoty dogłębniej się skupić. Po prostu był i na tym kończyły się jego myśli nad Ronem. Dziewczyna była pomocna, wciąż opiekująca się dwoma chłopcami, dbająca o ich dobro i bezpieczeństwo, za wszelką cenę starając się o powodzenie, odwalając za nich większą część ciężkiej pracy. To ona była mózgiem w tej drużynie, przydatna dzięki jej zdolnościom, inteligencji, bystrości i szybkim, umysłowym analizom, mimo tak młodego wieku. Gdyby nie to, Hermiona nie byłaby nikomu potrzebna, wciąż widziana tylko ze względu na swój poziom inteligencji, nic po za tym, nic przed tem. Wykorzystywana i służąca tylko z tego względu. Z drugiej strony zaś Hermiona nigdy nie zwracała na to uwagę, nie miała nic przeciwko, nie buntowała się tylko grzecznie wykonywała swą umysłową pracę. Cóżby jej pozostało, gdyby tak nie było?

Snape nagle zrozumiał. Hermiona nie jest już nikomu potrzebna, by za kogoś myślała. Pozostała sama, dla własnej osoby, w ten sposób zupełnie się zmieniając, gdy nie ma już przy niej tych dwóch półgłówków, za których odrabiała by zadania domowe, pomagała w przeróżnych aspektach życia i poprawiała im kołnierze. Zawsze wysługiwana nagle, chyba nawet zbyt nagle i nieoczekiwanie przez nią, pozostała wolna, mogła robić co tylko zechce, i po prostu... nie ma zielonego pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Trudno tu mówić o rozpoczęciu czegoś nowego, jakiegoś nowego rozdziału w jej życiu, gdy dziewczyna tylko rozmyśla i pogrąża się w swych wspomnieniach o nieprzyjemnym, przykrym charakterze. Tak złe emocje zacieśniające się w tak młodej, nie ważnie czy mądrej czy nie, mającej przed sobą całe życie osobie, niszczą duszę, odbierają zdrowie i szczęście. Snape jedynie czego nie wiedział, to kwestii o tym, czy panna Granger podzieliła się z kimkolwiek swymi najgorszymi momentami w jej życiu?

O jej zobligowanych rodzicach nie musiał mu nikt przypominać. Również o jej bliznach i ranach poniesionych podczas wojny, co za czym idzie niewiedza o jej wrażeniach, wewnętrznych afektach po tych wszystkich wydarzeniach. Mógł jedynie domyślać się i przeczuwać co czuła. A prawdopodobnie czuła się właśnie tak, jak on przez całe swoje życie.  
Samotność zawsze była pierwszą i najważniejszą cechą jego dotychczasowego życia. Wiele osób, jak na przykład Minerva, zastanawiały się i zadawały pytania, jak w taki sposób można przetrwać i nie skończyć tragicznie. Prowadzić życie, którego nigdy się takiego nie chciało. Zawsze odpowiadał na to zwykłym, prostym i wyczerpującym zdaniem.  
_Gdybym tylko chciał, to bym je zmienił_.  
I taka była prawda. Gdyby tylko miał ochotę, znalazł by inną pracę, inne miejsce zamieszkania, może nawet kobietę. Myślał racjonalnie i jego priorytetowym przekonaniem był fakt, że zawsze był tu potrzebny. I tak też jest teraz, nawet po wojnie, w czasie spokoju i porządku, jest potrzebny szkole, w której przetrwał większość swego żywota. Teraźniejszym urozmaiceniem nad monotonią każdego kolejnego dnia jest ona.

Z każdą nowym przemyśleniem nad jej osobą, wciąż przypominała mu się jedna myśl, uporczywa, nachalna, irytująca - _Jest podobna do mnie._  
Wtedy jego serce biło mocniej i nie wiedział jak opisać wszystkie emocje, które podczas tego zwykłego zdania zbierają się w nim i mieszają w drażniący sposób. Za wszelką cenę odrzucał od siebie tą myśl. Gdy tylko pojawiała się, zajmował się czymkolwiek innym, nawet najgłupszymi czynnościami, byleby nie dopuścić do głowy tego jednego, durnego zdania. Klął nawet, wpajając sobie w swój zmęczony umysł, że nie ma takiej opcji, _nie ma ze mną nic wspólnego do cholery, jest tylko zwykłą, mądrą dziewuchą, których pełno takich na tym pieprzonym świecie!_

Ale wkrótce potem uspokajał się i obojętny na tą natarczywą myśl, analizował ją detalicznie, kpiąc z samego siebie _Kogo chcesz oszukać? Myślisz, że jak oszukiwałeś samego Voldemorta czy Dumbledora, to i będziesz w stanie całe życie oszukiwać samego siebie?_ aby po chwili pomyśleć zupełnie inaczej _Masz już dosyć, ty stary gburze. Powinieneś mieć wolne od szpiegowania, a zamiast tego musisz obserwować jakąś młodą kobietę, znów odwalać robotę za innych, znów kogoś pilnować._

Ale jednak miała z nim wiele wspólnego, była samotna, w pewnym sensie zagubiona, dotąd wciąż myśląca za innych i podejmująca ważne, odpowiedzialne decyzje, obciążona wszelkimi konsekwencjami i wynikami swych posunięć. Znała szczegóły jego życie. Spokojna, inteligentna, _idealna?_

_A jednak tak bardzo po za zasięgiem ręki._

Te mądre, smutne i zmęczone, karmelowe tęczówki będą prześladować go przez długi czas. Wykrzywił usta w rozdrażnionym grymasie i z głośnym westchnięciem udał się do Wielkiej Sali na kubek mocnej, czarnej kawy.

*

-Siądź i czekaj.  
Hermiona zdobyła potrzebne informacje, i nie zwlekając posłusznie udała się do klasy Snape'a, poinformowała go o tym fakcie i właśnie usiadła na skraju krzesła, wpatrując się w jego ruchy. Pochylony nad swym biurkiem przeglądał różne pergaminy w poszukiwaniu docelowego dokumentu, z wyraźnie rozwścieczoną miną i włosami zgarniętymi za uszy.  
-Mów co zdołałaś odnaleźć. - powiedział żądająco, nie tracąc czasu.  
-Adresy jego trzech apartamentów, wszelkie dane osobowe, wykaz z więzienia oraz informacje o jego rodzinie, aczkolwiek bardzo ogólne.  
Znalazł parę potrzebnych mu dokumentów i podszedł stanowczym krokiem do dziewczyny, wyrywając jej z dłoni plik sporządzonych przez nią papierów. Oparł się o przeciwną ławkę i zaczął je przeglądać ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy, tak jakby dziewczyny w ogóle nie było w pomieszczeniu.

Hermiona położyła swe dłonie na kolana i obserwowała jego niezmienną mimikę twarzy, zupełnie niepotrzebnie. Z niemal wojskową dyscypliną siedziała sztywno i cierpliwie czekała, aż skończy czytać, lecz ten jak na złość spokojnie i powolnie przeglądał kartki, analizując każde przeczytane zdanie.

...I nagle pewne wspomnienie uderzyło w jej umysł sprawiając ból w sercu i wyrzuty sumienia, gdy przypomniała sobie osobę, do której Snape był uderzająco podobny.

Hermiona poruszyła się niekontrolowanie w swym miejscu, mrużąc lekko oczy i skupiając swój karmelowy wzrok na swe spocone i drżące w splecionych palcach dłonie, przywracając do umysłu niedawne wydarzenie.

Nigdy nie była tak naćpana jak wtedy w londyńskim barze o absurdalnej nazwie "Pod spódnicą", która brzmiała jak nazwa klubu go-go, a nie dobrze spostrzeganego miejsca spotkań przez mieszkańców miasta. Jej ciało było wręcz niemożliwie zrelaksowane, czując ciepłe dreszcze na jej skórze wpatrywała się w mężczyznę przy barze z dalekiego od niego stołu. Sączyła zimny burbon (znów ten niezapomniany zapach), chłodząc swe rozgrzane dłonie oplatające zimną i wilgotną szklankę-drinkówkę z napojem i lodem. Z każdym przechyleniem szklanki do ust kostki lodu dźwięcznie odbijały się od ścianek szkła, a ten cudownie smakujący trunek pozostawiał po sobie chłód, którego bardzo wtedy potrzebowała.

Mężczyzna ku jej zdziwieniu obrócił się głową w jej kierunku i spojrzał na nią, błądząc po jej ciele swym przenikliwym wzrokiem tak głęboko czarnymi tęczówkami, że miała wrażenie jak wpada w głębiny i oddaje się tej niekończącej się otchłani. Spojrzał najpierw na długie, brązowe loki dziewczyny, następnie schodząc w dół zatrzymując się dłuższą chwilę na jej blado różowych, małych ustach, które natychmiast zwilżyła uchylając delikatnie swe wargi i liżąc je czubkiem języka. Zauważyła wtedy, jak obserwator przełknął ślinę, jego widoczne jabłko adama poruszyło się szybko w górę i spokojnie opadło w swe miejsce. Wpatrując się w niego jeszcze przez chwilę swym nietrzeźwym wzrokiem wiedziała już, jak spędzi resztę wieczoru.

Około godziny później, po krótkiej rozmowie między dwoma widocznie zainteresowanymi osobami znaleźli się w jego samochodzie stojącym daleko od baru w ciemnym miejscu, złączeni w gorącym i namiętnym pocałunku. Hermiona siedziała na jego kolanach tyłem, odwrócona tak aby mieć dostateczny dostęp do jego twarzy, opierając się o jego szerokie ramię a jego wysoka i zbudowana postura ciała pochylała się nad nią miejąc spuszczoną głowę by dosięgnąć jej szyi. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się w duchu mając w głowie myśl o tym, jak dużo miejsca posiada jego starszy model Cadillaca na tylnych siedzeniach, a następnie biorąc pełną garść jego kruczo czarnych włosów w dłoń jęknęła cicho zamykając oczy, odpowiadając tym jego czynnościom. Całował ją w wrażliwym miejscu, gdzie ramię złącza się z szyją, ssąc jej jeszcze bardziej czułą skórę od specyfiku krążącego w jej gorących żyłach, podczas gdy dłońmi łapiąc za ramiączka jej obcisłego topu zsuwał niżej, aż pod biust, natychmiastowo biorąc obydwie piersi w te duże i twarde dłonie. Mężczyzna podniósł jedną dłoń do jej miękkich uchylonych warg i wsunął dwa długie palce, momentalnie wyciągając je wtedy, gdy zaczęła je ssać. Zdziwiła się, lecz nagle i w niekontrolowany sposób otarła się gwałtownie swymi pośladkami o jego nabrzmiałą i gotową męskość schowaną pod warstwą materiału czując jak owe zwilżone palce mocno zaciskają się na jej brodawce sprawiając, że nie potrafiła zdusić w sobie głośnego jęku wydobywającego się z jej wnętrza i zarzucenia głowy w tył. Mężczyzna drugą dłonią powędrował niżej, pod jej krótką spódnicę i sięgając do majtek, odchylił wilgotny kawałek materiału z jej delikatnej części ciała, a jej zapach podniecenia uwolnił się sprawiając, że zachłysnął się nagle powietrzem.

Dziewczyna nie zbyt dobrze zapamiętała dalszą część wydarzeń, przeklinając w duchu fakt, że była wtedy aż tak nietrzeźwą. Pamięta jedynie te zanurzające się w duszę czarne oczy, zmarszczki na jego dotkniętej nieubłaganym czasem twarzy i że będąc pobudzoną narkotykiem, dochodziła z taką intensywnością, wręcz wijąc się ze spazmów przyjemności, z jego dłonią przykrywającą jej usta i sprośnościach, które wyszeptywał w jej ucho.

Siedząc nadal w ławce nie zauważyła, jak Snape wpatrywał się w jej każdą sekundę wspomnienia, z nieukrytym zdziwieniem w niekończącej się głębinie jego spojrzenia. Kurczowo zaciskał trzymany przez niego plik dokumentów, jego brwi zmarszczyły się wściekle, i z głośnym łomotem uderzył papierami w stół. Hermiona aż podskoczyła z przestraszenia, powracając z powrotem do rzeczywistości. Co ona właśnie zrobiła?

Snape nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Dogłębnie zaskoczony miał na końcu języka parę wulgarnych słów, jednakże żadne z nich nie potrafił wykrztusić, wszelkie próby pozostawały w gardle. Po co w tym momencie zajrzał do jej myśli?

Hermiona ze strachem i pełna obaw powoli unosiła swój wzrok, aby w końcu spotkać się z jego spojrzeniem. W jego oczach dominował gniew, następnie co mogła dostrzec to zdziwienie i niedowierzanie z tego, co właśnie zdołał wyczytać z jej myśli. Nie może czuć się winna, powtarzała w duchu, jednakże jej obawy przerastały tą myśl, ogarniając jej całe ciało, wprawiając o osłupienie. Czy widział całe te wspomnienie? Czy tylko koniec? Przerażał ją fakt, że najprawdopodobniejszą wersją jest Snape, który widział całą jej refleksję. Nie powinna tego robić w tym miejscu, w jego klasie, przy nim. Im dłużej i szybciej się nad tym zastanawiała, tym bardziej rozumiała, jak irracjonalnie i nierozsądnie właśnie postąpiła. Przeklęła w duchu.

Właśnie uświadomił sobie, że widział wspomnienie, w którym jego własna uczennica, dorosła już kobieta lecz nadal uczennica, wszystko wiedząca szara mysz naćpała się i uprawiała seks z nieznanym wcześniej mężczyzną. Ona? Panna Granger? W jej wspomnieniu niewątpliwie to ona była głównym bohaterem zdarzenia. Na początku był pewien, że spotka się z jakimiś przykrymi doświadczeniami z życia wiem-to-wszystko, lecz gdy odczytał scenę na tylnych siedzeniach samochodu, nie potrafił ukryć zdziwienia i rozczarowania swojej pewności. Na dodatek, nie potrafił również zaprzestać ingerencji, z każdą chwilą będąc bardziej zaciekawionym i zdumionym. Wpatrywał się teraz w jej karmelowe tęczówki pełne strachu i niewinności - prychnął w głębi na to stwierdzenie, które przeczyło z tym, co prędzej zobaczył -, powoli gromadził się w nim gniew z powodu własnych nieprzemyślanych czynności, następnie zauważył jak dziewczyna szybko oddycha i ściska mocno swe dłonie. Jej twarz oblała się delikatnym rumieńcem, na co powstrzymywał się od zawrócenia oczami, tak bardzo potrafiła go rozdrażnić. Cóż, najwidoczniej mała panna Granger ugryzła trochę prawdziwego życia, i to z mężczyzną w dziwny sposób przypominający z wyglądu jego. W myślach przywołał na chwilę widok tejże dziewczyny w widzianym uprzednio perwersyjnym akcie, a następnie w duchu puścił wiązankę wymyślnych wulgaryzmów, przy których sam Irytek i Filch razem wzięci mogliby się schować ze wstydu. Za wszelką cenę musi udać, że takie coś nigdy nie miało miejsca, inaczej ta zagubiona mądrala z dziewczyny zaraz mu się chyba rozpłacze, a na ten widok nie miał najmniejszej ochoty patrzeć.

-Panno Granger.  
Hermionę oblały zimne poty, z przerażeniem wyrytym na jej twarzy wyczekiwała najgorszego.  
-Wspominałaś o tatuażu, który podobno uzyskał podczas pobytu w więzieniu.  
Hermiona nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała. Snape nie napomknął niczego, co mogło by stać się dla niej niewygodne. Poczuła się jeszcze bardziej zbita z tropu, aczkolwiek mniej przestraszona. Ogarnęła szybko swe myśli i przytaknęła mu, przerywając spojrzenie.  
-Na lewym przedramieniu. - odpowiedziała, z lekko jeszcze drżącym i cichym głosem. - Sądzi pan, że mógłby być śmierciożercą?  
-Nie sądzę, tylko jestem pewien. Jak wyglądał ów tatuaż?  
-Nie upubliczniano wzoru. Opisywali tylko że był podłużny i zajmował większą część przedramienia. Oglądałam natomiast tatuaże innych więźniów z tego aresztu i owszem, podobne były do Mrocznego Znaku, jednakże z paroma innymi szczegółami.  
Hermiona poruszyła się nerwowo w miejscu gdy ujrzała, jak Snape gwałtownie zrzuca z siebie szatę rzucając ją na stół i podwija swój lewy rękaw koszuli. Nie powinna wzdrygać się tak na każdy jego ruch, od lat przecież Snape wykonywał nagłe, lecz przemyślane ruchy, jednak w tej sytuacji nadal panował nad nią lęk.  
-Pokaż, czym się różniły. - zażądał, zbliżając się do niej i przybliżając swe przedramię do jej dłoni.  
Rzuciła okiem na jego wyblakły, wypalony Mroczny Znak który widocznie stawał się już bardziej blizną, niż tatuażem. Przywróciła do myśli obraz tatuażu więźniów, i wstając przybliżyła się do jego przedramienia, Snape był wysoką osobą i musiałby się schylać aby cokolwiek mogła pokazać w pozycji siedzącej, po czym zaczęła opowiadać o szczegółach podnosząc dłoń i wskazując palcem kształty znaku.  
-Czaszka była bardziej kwadratowa i w tych dwóch miejscach miała dziury na kształt postrzałów, ponieważ z tego co przeczytałam wynikało, że wiele więźniów ginęło tam od broni palnych strażników. Zęby miała bardziej ostre, na znak jednego z bardzo zaostrzonego pod względem przetrzymywania więźniów rewiru w więzieniu.

Mężczyzna wpatrywał się w każdy gest niskiej i wiotkiej dziewczyny, uważnie nasłuchując ważnych dla niego informacji, których udało jej się wydobyć. Mówiła bardzo cicho poprzez utratę odwagi w siebie, a z bliska mógł dostrzec więcej szczegółów, które utwierdzały fakty o jej zmianie. Jej widoczne kości policzkowe zaostrzyły nastoletnią twarz, sine usta i podkrążone oczy tworzyły wspólnie wizerunek starszej niż jest naprawdę kobiety. Zauważył również, że jej tęczówki mają odmienny odcień, zanim jednak zdołał się ocknąć z tego, że bezcelowo przypatruje się jej rysom, poczuł na swym przedramieniu jej zimny, delikatny dotyk, który jak się okazał był spowodowany niezamierzanie, który sprowadził go z powrotem do parteru.  
-Przepraszam. - Dodała szybko, nadal kontynuując. - Zamiast węża, ze szczęk czaszki wydobywał się dym, który symbolizował podobno ulotność, czyli jak z każdym dniem zmieniają się poszczególne aspekty więzienne. Po dłuższym namyśle bez wątpienia jednak są to szczegóły dodane na Mrocznym Znaku, których dokonać mógł jakiś potężniejszy czarodziej lub przy użyciu zaawansowanych uroków, by ukryć go chwilowo lub zmienić, by tatuażysta mógł wykonać dane szczegóły.  
Snape analizował przez chwilę jej wypowiedź, następnie rozwijał swój rękaw nadal stojąc w miejscu. Hermiona wyczuła charakterystyczną woń burbonu i spojrzała na niego czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź. Ten zaś spotkał jej wzrok i poczuł nagły, chwilowy przypływ nie spokoju, po wcześniejszym zdarzeniu czuł się nieznajomo dziwnie podczas patrzenia się w jej oczy. Nagle przestał rozwijać rękaw i obydwoje zamarli w swych pozycjach. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że chyba po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł się onieśmielony. Nie chciał się w nią znów wpatrywać, za wszelką cenę próbował zaprzestać tej czynności, ale nie mógł, cholera, nie potrafił nie patrzeć się w tą głupią dziewczynę i jej tęczówki o odmiennych odcieniach!

Hermiona również miała z tym problem, chciała wydusić z siebie jakieś słowo, lecz tylko przypatrywała się jego czarnym oczom, które bez tych sięgających ramion kruczych włosów i bez wyrazu dotkniętej doświadczeniem twarzy nie miały by tak podejrzanie pochłaniającego efektu. Trwali tak nieruchomo przez chwilę, która dla każdego z nich wydawała się być niezręczną wiecznością, z towarzyszącymi plątającymi się mieszanymi uczuciami i niejasnością co do sytuacji.  
-Czy to wszystko, Profesorze? - spytała w końcu, robiąc niezauważalnie subtelny krok w tył, ich spojrzenia przerwały się.  
-Tak. - odparł, sięgając po swą szatę. - Dowiesz się, jeżeli znów będziesz mi potrzebna. Możesz odejść.  
Obydwoje odeszli w przeciwnych kierunkach z minami wskazującymi skupienie na wielu rzeczach, które wydarzyły się w bardzo krótkim czasie.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco leżał na swoim łóżku przez dłuższy czas w ciszy, rozmyślając nad paroma sprawami, oraz naturalnie o Granger, która nagle wskoczyła do jego umysłu, sprawiając że blondyn westchnął głośno. Jego uwadze nie umknęło to, że nie jest jedynym obserwującym dziewczynę. Był spokojnej myśli, gdy widział jak na oku ma ją dyrektorka Hogwartu i wtedy był pewien, że nie stanie się jej nic złego. Był pewien, ale do czasu. Postanowił wstać będąc znudzonym, więc nałożył na siebie grubą bluzę z kapturem i schował różdżkę do kieszeni spodni, wychodząc do pokoju wspólnego. Przemierzając puste, wieczorne korytarze szkoły chciał udać się na błonia by po prostu zapalić papierosa w samotności, przemierzając w dół schodami prowadzącymi najpierw na dziedziniec lecz zaprzestał nagle swych czynności, gdy zauważył swego ojca chrzestnego uważnie wyglądającego zza wielkiego okna.

Snape był zirytowany. Bardzo denerwował go fakt, że musi pilnować tą głupią, zatraconą i zamkniętą we własnej utworzonej bańce dziewczynę- nie, dorosłą już kobietę, aby nie zrobiła sobie nic złego, aby to on, _on!_ odwalał czarną robotę za McGonagall, obserwując jej pupilka. Ta nieznośna, przemądrzała księżniczka nie radząc sobie z własnymi nerwami robiła z siebie ofiarę losu, a on znów musi to znosić, a nawet jeszcze gorzej, tym razem musi to znosić i temu zapobiegać. Jego twarz widocznie posępniała, i marszcząc brwi w złości obserwował ją zza okna jednego z korytarzy, skupiając się w szczególności na jej oczach wiedząc, że dziewczyna nie będzie chronić się przed intruzem wchodzącym w jej umysł. Zmusił się z wielką odrazą do błądzenia po jej myślach, lecz z każdą chwilą stawało się to bardziej znośne.

Zegar wybił dwudziestą pierwszą, wybijając go z tropu. W ten pochmurny, zimowy wieczór padało jak z cebra, przemaczając Hermionę do suchej nitki. Długie kosmyki brąz włosów przylegały do jej małej głowy, przemoczony czarny i gruby ubiór przywierał z dyskomfortem do jej chudego ciała tworząc duży ciężar na jej ramionach, widocznie drżała i zaciskała nerwowo sine usta. Sądząc po jej opuchniętych, czerwonych oczach i ochrypłym kasłaniem znów płakała. Emocjonalne nastolatki, pomyślał po czym wykrzywił usta w grymasie.

W jej wspomnieniach ujrzał różdżkę, zaciśnięta przez zniszczoną, brudną i pomarszczoną dłoń kobiety, wycelowaną wprost w pierś innej kobiety, po czym rozpoznał cień bólu, który był spowodowany przez rzucone zaklęcie danej różdżki. Usłyszał przerażający krzyk, który pociągnął za sobą upadek młodszej kobiety i niekontrolowane ruchy, gdy szarpano każdy nerw jej ciała, jakby tępe ostrza wnikały w każdy centymetr skóry. W odbiciu przymrużonych oczu torturowanej dziewczyny zobaczył kobietę śmierciożercę, którą dobrze rozpoznał słysząc jej przenikający, ohydny i krzykliwy śmiech, chwilę później wijąca się z bólu kobieta przemawiała coś do swojego oprawcy z wielkim trudem i bezsilnością. Ten głos również rozpoznał, a w jego głowie pojawiły się pytania, na które niekoniecznie chciał znać odpowiedź, takie jak jak długo była pod wpływem zaklęcia Cruciatus, i czy to nie przez to zdarzenie Hermiona zmieniła się tak nagle.  
Mógł wyczuć, że jej blizna na piersi, pozostałość po zaklęciu Dolohova w jej stronę, piekła dzisiaj bardziej, niżeliby powinna.  
I wtedy ujrzał Hermionę, znów stała, tym razem w innej scenerii, wyglądającą na wnętrze domu. Była niespokojna i pełna stresu trzymając swą różdżkę drżącą dłonią w pionie, wpatrując się rozpłakanymi oczami w dwójkę starszych ludzi, których wyrazy twarzy były bez wartości, nieobecne. Nagle to wspomnienie zniknęło a ona odwróciła się na pięcie i zaczęła iść w stronę błoni.

Stało się to tak szybko i niespodziewanie, że sam instynktownie ruszył bez zastanowienia za nią, rzucając w siebie zaklęcia rozgrzewające i takie, by dziewczyna szybko go nie zauważyła. Przyspieszył kroku będąc w drodze na błonia widząc, jak ta niebezpiecznie szybko zbliża się do jeziora.

Dracon uważnie przyglądał się całej tej sytuacji. Był tak zdziwiony, że jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa i tylko stał wciąż patrząc na następujące wydarzenia.

*

Nie czuła niczego. W tym momencie jej umysł nie odbierał niczego oprócz wspomnień, nie była nawet świadoma zbliżania się do lodowato zimnego jeziora, powiew mroźnego wiatru uderzył w jej nozdrza i płuca wręcz boleśnie, lecz ta nadal brnęła przed siebie, mokra, zapłakana, drżąca z zimna.

Od paru dni nie potrafiła niczego przełknąć, nie potrafiła normalnie spać, jednakże utrzymując silną postawę, tworząc złudny własny obraz wokoło. Zaraz po tym, jak zmrużyła oczy do snu budziły ją koszmary, nie pozwalając jej na odrobinę odpoczynku. Czuła się przebrzydle.

W dłoni kurczowo zaciskała pierścionek, dawny podarunek od Rona by uwiecznić materialnie ich związek, dotychczas wciąż przy niej, schowany w kieszeni szaty. Otwierając dłoń wpatrywała się w srebrny przedmiot ozdobiony małymi, złotymi przeplataniami. Wspominając sobie tamtą chwilę, gdy wręczył jej pierścionek i z uśmiechem zakładając na jej palec, zacisnęła mocno zęby i powstrzymując się od głośnego załkania wyrzuciła go przed siebie, z taką siłą na jaką mogła sobie tylko pozwolić.

_Miłość to pieprzona choroba._

Jej uczucie do Rona i fakt o rodzicach przerażały ją najbardziej ze wszystkich mrożących krew w żyłach rzeczy, których dotąd doświadczyła. Nie umiała wręcz uwierzyć w to, że już przenigdy nie przytuli rudowłosego chłopca, nigdy więcej jej nie pocałuje, nie dotknie, to głębokie uczucie, które do niego żywiła stało się platoniczne, bez sensu i do pozbycia się natychmiast. Młody Weasley był jej pierwszą wielką miłością, która według wszystkich miała dotrzeć do końca, miała być nieprzerwana i wieczna, bliscy powtarzali wciąż jakże Hermiona rozkwita w tym związku, stała się szczęśliwsza i pełniejsza życia, aby następnie w jednej krótkiej chwili stać się taką jaką jest teraz. Przypominając sobie najboleśniejsze usłyszane słowa w jej życiu "_Miona, nigdy tak wprawdzie cię nie kochałem..._" załkała głośno, nie będąc świadomą jak brnie szybciej po spadzie prowadzącym wprost w głębinę jeziora. I przyszła kolejna myśl wbrew jej woli, nikt w domu nie czeka na nią, nie cieszy się na wspólne święta, na zakończenie jej ostatniego roku szkolnego "_Hermiona? Mamy córkę?_", a do wody dzieliły ją tylko parę kroków...

Uświadamiając sobie tak nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba swój stan, jak ciężka i przemoczona jest jej szata, przemoczone kosmyki włosów kleiły się do jej twarzy, gardło piekło niemiłosiernie, bolały płuca i nozdrza, stopy i dłonie szczypały okropnie z zimna i jak wciąż zeszklone oczy rozmywały wizje zamknęła swe powieki. Wiatr powiewał mocnymi, porywistymi seriami. Z przemęczenia i intensywnych emocji upadła bezwładnie na stromy błotny spad, czując tylko jak przeraźliwe zimno ogarnia całe jej ciało. W jej umyśle zrobiło się całkowicie cicho, odczuwała jak spada, coraz głębiej i głębiej w nieskończoną otchłań pustki, chłodu, beztroski i bezsilności.

*

-Durna, nieznośna dziewczyna!  
-Szybciej cholera, szybciej! Przynoś leki szybciej do kurwy nędzy! Nie patrz się tak, ściągaj z niej ubrania! Przykryj ją!  
-Więcej koców, więcej koców do cholery, różdżka, gdzie jest moja pierdolona różdżka?!  
-Wszyscy natychmiast zaklęcie rozgrzania, Matko Boska dobrze że nie nabrała wody do płuc.  
-Poppy, wlej jej to do ust, szybciej! Kurwa!  
-Minervo jej serce przestaje pracować, dostała szoku-  
-To twoja praca! Zrób coś! Hermiona, moja droga Hermiona... Proszę nie teraz...  
-No dalej ty głupia dziewczyno... Nie rycz Minerva tylko mi pomóż!

*

Dziewczynę obudził przeraźliwy ból całego jej ciała, lecz będąc tak zmęczoną nie raczyła otworzyć nawet oczu, marszcząc tylko swą twarz w bólu leżała nieruchomo czując łzy napływające do oczu. Oddychała małymi seriami wiedząc, jak bardzo pieką ją płuca i cała droga oddechowa, próbowała również poruszyć swymi kończynami lecz bez skutku. W tym momencie przeraziła się niezmiernie. Ogarnęła ją niekomfortowa mieszanka przerażenia, złości, przygnębienia i zdezorientowania. Otwierając szeroko oczy zlękła się jeszcze bardziej gdy niczego nie dostrzegła, ciemność ogarniała jej wizję i nagle gorzkie i gorące łzy uwolniły się z jej powiek, spływając po jej chłodnych policzkach.

_To... już koniec?_

Lecz po tej myśli jej wizja przywróciła do stanu zamazanej scenerii szpitalnego skrzydła szkoły a ta bezzwłocznie głośno odetchnęła z ulgą zapominając o jej wycieńczonych płucach.

-Hermiono! Hermiono moja kochana...  
Patrząc w bok ujrzała McGonagall biegnącą w jej stronę, następnie tuląc się do dziewczyny z widocznie zapłakaną twarzą.  
-Pr- dziewczyna chciała przywitać się ze swoją mentorką, lecz jej struny głosowe i gardło odmówiły posłuszeństwa.  
-Nic nie mów moja droga. - kobieta wyprostowała się i przełknęła głośno zbierający się w jej ciele płacz. - Odpoczywaj. Jakże się cieszę...  
Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i wymusiła na swych ustach delikatny uśmiech w stronę dyrektorki, słysząc kroki dwóch innych osób.  
-Nic jej nie jest? - tego głosu nie rozpoznała. Należał do jakiegoś mężczyzny, którego pewnie nie znała.  
-Panno Granger, proszę otw-  
-Nie teraz Severusie! - wtrąciła starsza kobieta z trwogą w głosie. - Jak odpocznie!  
Hermionę znów zapiekło całe ciało, zadrżała i zmarszczyła brwi, co zauważone zostało natychmiast.  
-Hermiono, co cię... Poppy, coś na ból proszę!  
Po chwili ciszy i zaaplikowaniu jej doraźnie leku wzdrygnęła, ponieważ poczuła czyjś ciepły dotyk na swej dłoni trwający krótko, lecz nie niezauważalnie.  
-Chodźmy Panie Malfoy, Severusie. Hermiona potrzebuje dużo snu i ciepła.  
I zaraz po tym ogarnęło ją przyjemne ciepło, któremu pozwoliła się oddać sprawiając, że zasnęła szybko i spokojnie.

Wyglądała już o wiele zdrowiej po całej kuracji w skrzydle szpitalnym. Dużo ciepła, snu i ziół pomogło w odzyskaniu kolorytu jej skórze, gęstości jej włosom oraz wyprostowaniu jej kręgosłupa. Nie była jeszcze do końca zrehabilitowana, mimo to jej wizerunek nie rzucał się tak wybitnie w oczy. Nadal była smutna, ale za każdym razem, gdy poczuła się nader przygnębiona, przypominała sobie rozmowę, którą przeprowadziła z nią McGonagall dwa dni po wypadku.

_-Hermiono, dlaczego to zrobiłaś?_  
_Dziewczyna pozostawała cicho, łzy powoli gromadziły się w jej kącikach oczu gdy wpatrywała się w swoją najlepszą nauczycielkę._  
_-Co się z tobą dzieje, Hermiono! Byłaś o włos od śmierci, a to zakończyło by się chyba więcej niż jednym pogrzebem... - McGonagall wymawiała te słowa oschle, i to tak oschle, że z trudem przechodziły jej przez gardło._  
_-Gdy... - Hermiona zaczęła, i natychmiast przełknęła ślinę, czując suchość ogarniającą jej przełyk. - Gdy tak myślę, dochodzę do wniosku, że była to chyba pierwsza głupia rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zrobiłam._  
_McGonagall przytaknęła, marszcząc brwi._  
_-Jednakże wtedy... wydawało się to najlepszym rozwiązaniem._  
_-Wiem. Zbyt długo powstrzymywałaś w sobie emocje, i w końcu nad tobą zawładnęły._  
_Hermiona poczuła wielką ulgę podczas zwierzania się z tych rzeczy, które dręczyły ją już od długiego czasu._  
_-Mów do mnie. Mów, co się dzieje._  
_-Chyba nie potrafię sobie poradzić z nowym życiem. Z życiem po wojnie. _  
_Starsza kobieta westchnęła głośno i poważnym tonem głosu przemówiła do niej, patrząc się głęboko w oczy._  
_-Skup się na sobie. Tym razem zrób coś dla siebie, pomyśl o sobie, zrób coś dla siebie. Mam powtórzyć jeszcze więcej siebie-sobie?_  
_-Ja... Przepraszam. Bardzo przepraszam._  
_-Podziękuj lepiej Draconowi, że pobiegł po mnie, gdy się topiłaś. Severusowi, któremu udało się ciebie wydostać z jeziora na czas oraz Poppy, opiekującą się tobą i przywracającą ci zdrowie._  
_McGonagall zauważyła, jak oczy Hermiony rozszerzają się z niedowierzaniem i zdziwienia, więc przytaknęła jej i dodała:_  
_-Tak Hermiono, nie zostałaś sama. Po prostu nie dostrzegłaś tego, że nie pozostałaś obojętną dla niektórych osób. - nabrała głośno powietrza w płuca - Nasze życie, pomimo tego, że jesteśmy czarodziejami, jest krótkie i niepewne, musisz to wykorzystać z głową._  
_McGonagall przywróciła do siebie postawę mentorki i poważnej kobiety dyrektorki, i patrząc na zmartwioną dziewczynę dodała:_  
_-Już w porządku. Jestem tu dla ciebie, Hermiono. Muszę powrócić do swoich obowiązków, ale pamiętaj. Każdy popełnia błędy. Harry i Ron z pewnością wkrótce do ciebie powrócą, im zawirowało w głowie życie po wojnie tak jak i tobie. Ty jednakże, musisz odnaleźć swoją nową drogę, oni już wybrali, teraz pora na ciebie._

McGonagall miała rację. Hermiona rozmyślała teraz nad tymi rzeczami z trzeźwiejszym podejściem, krocząc po śladach swojej mentorki doszła do wniosku, że musi być silna. Musi pozbyć się rozpaczy po nieszczęśliwej miłości, być dobrej myśli i przybrać posturę zdeterminowanej i pewnej siebie kobiety skupiającej się na rzeczach ważnych, nie zagłębiać się w przeszłości. Są priorytety, którym musiała się teraz poświęcić.

Prawda uderzyła ją w twarz z wielką siłą. Musi porzucić swe uczucia dla większego dobra, czekają na nią rodzice by przywrócić im pamięć, musi zająć się nauką i wybrać przyszłą pracę, by móc rozpocząć dorosłe i odpowiedzialne życie. Przeklinając siebie i emocje, które przysłoniły jej oczy na świat zaczęła robić to, w czym jest najlepsza, z intensywniejszym zaparciem. Studiować. Całe wieczory z zawziętością i nieustępliwie przesiadywała w bibliotece, ze stertami książek i pergaminów zza których ledwo widać było jej bujne włosy, poszukując potrzebnych informacji, by móc w jakikolwiek sposób uratować jej rodziców.

Od czasu do czasu spotykała tu różnych nauczycieli czy znajomych, przychodzących po potrzebne źródła wiedzy, wskazówki i przykłady, od razu ją zauważając z jej charakterystyczną bujną fryzurą i miną zatwardziałego pragnienia wiedzy.

McGonagall za każdym razem dosiadała się do niej i rozmawiały chwilami o tematach i działaniach, nad którymi Hermiona właśnie pracowała, była bardzo pomocna i udzielała użytecznych rad. Pytała ją również o rzeczy bardziej prywatne, jak sobie radzi z problemami i zaangażowaniami dotyczącymi jej rodziców, zagadywała o przyszłą pracę i cele.

Dante bardzo rzadko wstępował do biblioteki, jednakże kiedy już musiał, prosił o wskazówki przy zadaniach i rozśmieszał dziewczynę, opowiadając dowcipy i opisując własne wydarzenia z życia. Raz doprowadził Hermionę do tak głośniego śmiechu "_Ej mała, wiesz co kiedyś zrobiłem? Tak się kiedyś najarałem, że chodziłem po mieście z założonymi nartami śnieżnymi na czworaka, a potem tak bolały mnie nogi i jaja, że nie masz pojęcia..."_, że pani Pince zmuszona była do uciszenia dwójki towarzyszy, sama natomiast miała nieukryty rozbawiony wyraz twarzy.

Draco natomiast tylko przytakiwał jej na powitanie, a ta wtedy zastanawiała się przez chwilę nad nierozwiązaną kwestią jego obecności podczas jej rehabilitacji w skrzydle szpitalnym i tym, że złapał ją za dłoń. Była w stosunku do niego nadal nieufna i wrogo nastawiona, lecz ten gest dotknięcia wywoływał u niej mieszane uczucia. Kręciła wtedy głową by wyrzucić te myśli i wracała do swych zajęć.

Bywał i Snape, który obrzucał ją tym samym spojrzeniem zainteresowania i rozgniewania w jednym. Utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy przez dłuższą chwilę nie wchodząc przy tym w jej umysł, aby następnie zniknąć za regałami. Hermiona czuła się przez chwilę zdezorientowana, następnie dumnie, przypominając sobie zdarzenie w jego klasie, ponieważ od tego czasu nauczyciel zaprzestał ingerować w jej wspomnienia.

A Ginny... Cóż, sądząc po jej twarzy gdy wchodziła do biblioteki i skierowała swe spojrzenie na Hermionę robiła się cała czerwona i natychmiast opuszczała wzrok, przyspieszając kroku do docelowego działu, czuła się winną i niestosownie. Dziewczyna prefekt wiedziała wtedy, że jej koleżanka wie już, że źle wobec niej postąpiła, czekała tylko na moment, w którym w końcu się do tego przyzna.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermiona nie była świadoma, jak dzisiejsza lekcja ze Snape'm jeszcze bardziej powiększy to dziwne "coś", ten "związek" czy "relacje" pomiędzy nią a nauczycielem - nie wiedziała nawet jak to nazwać i czy w ogóle nadać "temu" jakikolwiek termin. Była jednak pewna, że coś się z nimi dzieje i że na prawdę nienawidziła czegoś, czego nie potrafiła wytłumaczyć. Czuła również, że Snape także nie należy do osób, które dopilnowanie o przejrzystości i klarowności sytuacji mają gdzieś.

Dziewczyna siedząc jak zwykle w tylnej części klasy i słuchając wykładów nauczyciela patrzała się w swój pergamin trzymając dłonie na kolanach. Ogarniało ją uczucie bycia obserwowaną; uczucie niepokoju wręcz przyprawiające o stres, podwyższony puls i nieprzyjemne skręcanie w żołądku, jakby poprzez te mdłości pojawiało się poczucie winy i wstydu spowodowane wypadkiem w jeziorze. Zaczerpnęła parę głębokich oddechów zimnego powietrza lochów. Na początku nie zwracała na to uwagi, słuchała wykładu Snape'a i skrobała notatki na swoim pergaminie, lecz po jakimś czasie to uczucie zdawało się być coraz bardziej nieznośne. Snape w tej chwili zadał im polecenie i kroczył po klasie pilnując uczni, a wtedy Hermiona podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po osobach. Siedząc z tyłu nie trudno było zauważyć osób odwróconych w jej stronę, a przyglądając się ich twarzom u niektórych widać było strach, u innych współczucie i żal, natomiast w twarzy Dracona było zupełnie coś innego. Wpatrzała się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę podziwiając jego bardzo jasne tęczówki wokół rozszerzonych źrenic, gdy nagle ten zarumienił się w dosyć widoczny sposób i odwrócił nerwowo głowę w stronę swojego pegraminu - szkoda, mogła wejść w jego umysł i dostrzec cokolwiek, co wyjaśniłoby jego zachowania. Pomimo nauk oklumencji nauczyła się i legilimencji - w bardzo małej mierze i skuteczności, ale dla niej liczyło się poświęcenie. Z reguły nauka tych sztuk nie jest prosta ani szybka; co dziewczynę naturalnie nie zrażało, ale i tak cieszyła się, że podczas dwóch miesięcy potrafiła utrwalić choć tyle umiejętności.  
Powracając do zachowań Dracona zdziwiła się, a gdy następnie spojrzała na Snape'a, zdziwienie przerodziło się w złość. Znów wpychał swój nos w nie swoje sprawy, obserwował ją w swój dokuczliwy sposób i ta wpadła na świetny pomysł. Zrobić mu na złość tak, że nie będzie mógł ją za to ukarać, co zdazyło się już prędzej, nieplanowanie. W niewinny sposób dla niepoznaki upewniła się, że ten nadal bacznie się jej przygląda, przekartkowała książkę i w geście zastanawiania się spojrzała na tablicę, przygryzając lekko pióro. Zaczęła myśleć o czymś, na czym naprawdę nie powinna skupiać się w klasie.

Z klubowego sprzętu nagłaśniającego wydobywała się mocna, nieco egzotycznie brzmiąca muzyka trance'owa, wprawiając ją o dreszcze podniecenia z każdym nowym łykiem lodowato zimnego burbonu na jej lekko opalonym ciele. Gwałtowne uderzenia basów przyspieszały jej tętno, co za tym idzie działanie mocnego trunku w krwiobiegu. Utwór dobiegł końca i wraz z przejściem na inny wszedł nowy, jej ulubiony, często włączany przez nią w srebrnym Lincolnie niegdyś należącego do jej rodziców. Wskoczyła zwinnie na parkiet wśród gęstego tłumu innych ludzi, białego dymu unoszącego się nad ich głowami i duchoty spowodowanej zatłoczeniem. Jasne, kolorowe światła w ciemnym pomieszczeniu migotały w jej oczach gdy mrużyła je, spoglądając na innych tańczących uczestników imprezy. Rozchuśtała wtedy swe biodra w uwodzicielski sposób i pijąc nadal alkohol w jednej dłoni drugą dotykała swych włosów, zginając w rytmie kolana. Nagle poczuła czyjeś dłonie które zacisnęły się z tyłu na jej talii oraz głos młodej kobiety wśród głośnej muzyki przemawiający do jej ucha "Mam na ciebie ochotę." Przypominała sobie każde swoje ruchy tamtej nocy, jak ocierała się swą pupą o uda swojej nowo poznanej znajomej, zarzucała głową w tył a tamta druga całowała ją po szyi, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na jej biodrach. Hermiona wtedy odwróciła się do niej i uśmiechnęła, zamknęła oczy i całowała dziewczynę z pełnym wigorem, mgłą w umyśle, ciepłem rozchodzącego się alkoholu w organizmie i uczuciem męskich wzroków na sobie.

Siedząc w ławce zamknęła oczy na chwilę, myśląc To za twój duży i wścibski nos, Snape aby następnie otworzyć je z powrotem i wlepiając je w jego bez ukrycia zdziwiony wzrok, którego dotąd nie przerwał. Ich zachowania stawały się być dziwne, z pewnością odbiegające od zwykłych relacji nauczyciela i ucznia... W ten niepoprawny, niezdrowy sposób Hermiona poczuła dreszcze podniecenia na całym swym ciele, jej palce zadrżały niespokojnie i zmusiło ją to do zaciśnięcia dłoni w przejęciu. Nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy, że to nieprawidłowe zachowanie sprawia jej po prostu... przyjemność. Takiego podekscytowania nie czuła nawet podczas losowych przygód w sierpniu. Snape również zdołał sobie uświadomić o trudności w wytłumaczeniu tych sytuacji. Z jednej strony otrzymał pozwolenie, by mógł swobodnie ingerować w jej prywatność (przynajmniej on ubrał to tak w swoje słowa), z drugiej strony jej myśli i zachowania wskazują na to, że robi coś bardzo złego. To jakby dzielenie się swoimi przeżyciami - nie było by w tym niczego nieodpowiedniego, gdyby te "przeżycia" nie dotyczyły erotycznych momentów z jej życia. Uważał, że albo utracił zdrowy rozsądek pozwalając na takie zachowania swojej uczennicy, lub kwestia byłego śmierciożercy-szpiega, którego cechy wyuzdania i wulgarności na zawsze zacieśniły się w jego osobie. Było to dla niego chore i niedopuszczalne, lecz z każdą chwilą jej wspomnienia czy bycia jej w jego obecności chciał zobaczyć więcej, brać to co oferowała - nawet nieświadomie - i czerpać z tego niezdrową przyjemność.

Dahlia, tak miała na imię jej kochanka. Była wysoka, szczupła i opalona. Trzymała Hermionę za rękę gdy prowadziła ją do swojego mieszkania. Jej czarne i krótkie loki podrygiwały razem z jej krokami, które stawiała pewnie w swych wysokich szpilkach. Jej kusa sukienka ukazywała jej krągły biust i uda, a skóra na nich błyszczała od potu i pachnącego owocami kremu do ciała. Szybko znalazły się w jej skromnym mieszkaniu, wystrojonym w kolory pomarańczy i czerni, jednakże mało zdołała zapamiętać z wnętrza, gdy dziewczyna natychmiast rzuciła się na nią w przedpokoju, nie mając tyle cierpliwości by zaprowadzić je do sypialni. Dahlia przycisnęła Hermionę do drzwi, całowała namiętnie, a następnie przykucnęła rozchylając nogi tak, aby widoczne było jej brak bielizny. Ściągnęła z Hermiony koturny i spódnicę, a wstając pozbyła się z niej bluzki. Pozostawiła ją w bieliźnie, złapała za jej dłonie i pociągnęła ją w dół tak, by usiadła na ziemi i oparła się o drzwi. Dahlia rozchyliła jej nogi i schyliła się do jej twarzy między nimi, całując ją w usta, dłońmi uchylając jej biustonosz i łapiąc za jej biust. Nie traciła czasu, gdy dłońmi wędrowała w dół, uchylając jej dolną bieliznę i dotykając jej wilgotnego miejsca, aby następnie wodząc ustami tam, gdzie przed chwilą były jej ręce. Hermiona poczuła usta na swej żeńskości i jęczała pod wpływem zdolności czarnowłosej. Dahlia używała swych dłoni i języka, wprawiając Hermionę o dreszcze poprzez swój gorący oddech, dużą ilość śliny oraz małych palców w dwóch różnych miejscach. Poddająca się tej przyjemności zaciskała mocno powieki, łapiąc swoją towarzyszkę za włosy głośno jęcząc i oddychając.

O wszystkim tym myślała z triumfalną miną na twarzy wpatrując się w głębinę jego czarnych tęczówek, które w niepokoju lekko drżały z niedowierzenia. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się być niewzruszony, jednak po dokładniejszym przyjrzeniu się jego twarz wyrażała wiele uczuć i Hermiona nie zdołała określić, które z nich przeważało nad innymi. Snape zamrugał oczami, a Hermiona zrobiła coś, co zmieniło jej podejście do swego nauczyciela diametralnie, spojrzała w jego osłupiały umysł i sama nie mogła uwierzyć w to co zobaczyła, jej szyderczy uśmieszek zniknął, pojawiło się przerażenie, zdziwienie, podniecenie i odraza w jednym.

W jego myślach przez dosłownie parę sekund Hermiona była na tym samym miejscu co w jej wspomnieniach, oparta o drzwi, rozchylająca nogi, oddychająca coraz szybciej. Jednakże tam była Hermioną, nie Jane z mahoniowymi, prostymi włosami i niebieskimi tęczówkami, z wizerunkiem który przybrała by się ukryć. Miała swe kręcone do pasa gęste pasma włosów, karmelowe oczy i delikatne piegi, wijąc się pod naciskiem odczuwanego uniesienia z zeszklonymi, przymrużonymi oczami i pięściami pełnymi czarnych włosów... Snape'a.

Obydwoje ocknęli się z połączenia i natychmiastowo powrócili do swoich rzeczywistych czynności. Snape gwałtownie obrócił się na pięcie i z towarzyszącym szelestem jego długich szat powędrował nerwowym krokiem w stronę swojego biurka. Dziewczyna zaś do końca lekcji wypisywała najróżniejsze głupoty na swym pergaminie udając, że wykonuje polecenie, nie mogąc skupić się na jakiejkolwiek czynności.

Po drodze na lekcję Numerologii potknęła się parę razy na schodach, jej ręce pociły się a ciało zalewały zimne, nieprzyjemne poty. Miała nadal wystraszony wyraz twarzy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zobaczyła.

_On w życiu... z tymi okropnymi... tymi... tymi...! _

_No właśnie... z czym? Co takiego posiada w sobie Hermiono, że nie mogłabyś poczuć pożądania, pragnienia i żądzy w stronę jego osoby?_

Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu zabrakło jej całkowicie słów, aby złożyć jakiekolwiek, logicznie brzmiące zdanie w swym umyśle.


End file.
